


Hiraeth

by velvetluv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School, I Don't Even Know, Modern Era, smut soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetluv/pseuds/velvetluv
Summary: Historia had fought hard to hide up her past. Her mother's death. So much so she now goes by Krista and lives a different life.That is until her childhood friend shows up again, reopening once closed wounds.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 65
Kudos: 92





	1. Charlotte's Web

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YumiKuri fanfic as well as my first fanfic on AO3. Please bare with me. 
> 
> Trigger warning!! Mentions of suicide 
> 
> Hiraeth: The homesickness or longing for a place that never existed or that is unreachable

**Wednesday April 11th, 2007** The rain had lightened up, as it had been pouring all day. Ten year old Historia Reiss bounced in her seat as her teacher read the book "Charlotte's Web" out loud to the group of small children. Her bright blue eyes widened along with the smile that tugged at her lips. She had loved that book and could probably restate every line in it. It was one of her favorite bed time books. She constantly forced her mother to read it to her before she went to bed. But what sparked her love for the book was how much her mother had loved it. The copy she had was a hand-me-down from her. Historia's grandma had been forced to read it to her daughter as well. Everyone just guessed it was in the Reiss blood.

Despite the amount of times her mother read it to her, the ending had still made her cry. Most ten year old would. Historia believed that whoever didn't cry to the book was a heartless person.

She looked around at her fellow classmates to see how they were taking the book. The fifth grade teacher was getting to the ending of the book. Historia could see the tears start to form in the teacher's eyes and her voiced made it clear she was trying not to cry. Many of the ten year olds around Historia were either already crying or were going to. Tears filled her own eyes as she started paying attention to the book again.

Warm tears trickled down Historia's pale skin as the story saddened. By the time the teacher made it to the last page of the book many of the children were crying. "It is not often that someone comes along who is a true friend and a good writer. Charlotte was both." The teacher wiped her tears away from her eyes, closing the book and placing it in her lap. She looked around at her students, watching them all cry. "Okay guys, we'll be watching the movie tomorrow!" The students around her sobbed and groaned as they had would have to deal with it tomorrow as well.

Historia, on the other hand, was excited. Though she has read the book multiple times, she's never seen the movie. The year before she had begged her mother to take her to see the live action movie in theaters but unfortunately they couldn't make it. There had always been the animated version but Historia never cared for it. Her mother had told her the book was better anyways.

"Go pack up and stand by the door when you're done. The bell will ring in five minutes!" The teacher gave a smile to the students in front of her before walking off to her desk in the front of the room. The students groaned as they got up and wobbled over to their small desks. Everyone collected their belongings and shoved them into their tiny backpacks.

Historia placed her notebooks and coloring sheets into her bag. She joyfully swung her bag over her shoulder, skipping to the door where other students waited for the teacher.

"One last thing before the bell rings!" The teacher shot up from her desk, walking to the group of students. "It's Historia's birthday everyone! Why don't we sing her a little song?" Historia looked around at her other classmates, seeing them nod with a smile as they began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Historia~ Happy Birthday to you!" The kids around Historia applaud at the end of the song. The teacher handed her a small bag of goodies. At the moment the bell rang and the teacher opened the door, letting the kids out of the classroom.

Historia walked out into the large pool of kids in the hallway, all walking to their bus. Her blond locks bounced as she skipped the bus she was assigned in the first grade. Many students were already lined up to get on the bus by the time she arrived. One by one, the bus driver let them on the bus. Historia took a seat in the back of the bus, since the front seats were for kindergartner's and the middle was for the third graders.

The bag of goodies in her hand made her so tempted to look in and grab something to snack on. As for everyone's birthday, Historia's teacher would give the birthday student a small bag consisting of five pieces of candy, stickers and a birthday pencil. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, Historia secretly pulled out a small bag of skittles from the goodie bag. She silently opened the bag, pouring the candy into her mouth before placing the wrapper in the goodie bag.

A large smile was plastered on the young girl's face. She hummed the melody to some song she remembered hearing on the radio. The entire ride Historia felt pit in her stomach. She couldn't put her finger on why she was feeling this way, so she decided to ignore it.

As the bus driver stoped at Historia's neighborhood, the young girl walked off the bus, expecting her mother to be there. Many of the kids who got off at her stop ran to their parents, walking off and not looking back. The doors to the bus closed behind her before she could tell the bus driver her mother wasn't there.

Historia immediately knew something was wrong, her mother always picked her up. Once again, she pushed the feelings down and ignored them. Her happy tone came back as she skipped down the street to her house. Historia lived in a community with many houses placed in a large circle, and her house was at the very end of this circle.

Historia skipped down to her house joyfully, swinging her goodie bag as she did. Once she was in her driveway, Historia could clearly tell her mother was not home as their car was gone and the lights were off. Historia went over to the flower pot near the front door, picking it up and grabbing the front door key. Her mother had taught her how to unlock the front door and where the font key was in case of an emergency. Her mother had also taught her how and who to call in case of an emergency. Historia ran all the information she had told her though her head, remembering it all suddenly.

With cation, Historia took the key and unlocked the front door. A small squeak sound was heard as she opened the door wide enough for her to walk in. It was dark and cold in the house, meaning no one has been home since her mother left for work after dropping her off at the bus stop in the morning. Historia closed the door, locking it and turning the light on. Everything was the same as she left it in the morning. Her coloring book was still on the coffee table along with various crayons scattered around it.

"Mama? Mrs.Bear gave me a goodie bag!" Historia began to search for her mother, walking from the living room to the kitchen. "Everyone sang 'happy birthday' to me!" She continued to search the first floor, not seeing her mother in the kitchen Historia walked up the stairs and began searching the different rooms. "We read 'Charlotte's Web today! The teacher almost started crying!" Historia stoped at her mother's bedroom door, knocking on it like her mother had told her to always do. There was no response. Historia was shaking at the situation at hand. "Mama?"

From the crack in the door Historia could see the bed was fully made, not being laid in since the morning. The pajamas her mother had on the night before were neatly folded and placed on top of their dresser. It was now official, Historia's mother wasn't home. Trying to calm herself down, she simply told herself her mother was at work late. Or she had an emergency.

The sound of her stomach growling brought her back to reality. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she had a snack before her mother arrived. Historia's small feet made no little thuds on the ground as she walked to the kitchen. Since many of the snacks were in cabinets too high for Historia to reach, she decided to grab a popsicle out of the freezer.

She sat on the couch and turned the tv on, watching cartoons to keep herself distracted. She hadn't known it was late until she saw how dark it was outside. Historia got back up, walking to the kitchen and reading the time on the oven.

**8:26pm**

Historia had gotten out of school hours ago and she hadn't even noticed. Time flew as she sat there and watched cartoons. Her mother still yet to come back home. Another growl from her stomach caught her attention as it was well past dinner time. But she decided to wait for her mother to arrive and have dinner with her. It was her birthday after all. Historia walked back to the living room and plopped right on the couch and continued to watch cartoons.

Hours once again flew by and Historia was being to feel tired. It was now 10 pm. The longer she sat on the couch watching tv the more scared she got. As the option of late work was out and an emergency, Historia decided something had happened. She rushed over to the phone, grabbing it off the wall and dialing her grandmother's number like her mother had taught her. It took four rings before the phone was picked up.

"Nana?" Historia's voice trembled as fear took over her.

" _Historia? Sweetie, is there something wrong_?" Historia's grandmother's voice was sweet and calmed her down slightly.

"Mhm. Mama isn't home. I got off the bus stop and she wasn't there. I walked home and opened and locked the door like mama showed me. I looked around the house and she isn't here so I waited and she still isn't home. Nana, I'm scared." Warm tears fell down Historia's soft pale skin.

" _Okay honey, I'm coming pick you up. Don't leave the house and don't open the door for anyone you don't know_." Historia hummed to let her grandma know she understood. She placed the phone back on the wall before going back to the couch. She sat there, waiting for someone to come get her.

* * *

_Historia's grandmother was at her house before the cops. They searched the house for her mother again. Unlike Historia, the police had actually walked into Historia's mother's bedroom. She had been hanging from the ceiling. Rope tied around her neck and her blonde hair draped over her face._

_Historia could see from the crack of the door. She could see the lifeless eyes of her mother. She could see the way her mother slightly turned when a police man tried to take her down. She could see the frown on her mother's face._

_The news devastated the Historia's grandmother but Historia was too young to understand. She didn't understand why her grandma was crying. She didn't understand why the cops were saying sorry. She didn't understand what they were saying. Or what they meant by her mother had died. Historia was sent to pack a bag full of clothes and she was allowed to bring one toy. Of course Historia chose the Charlottes Web book her mother read to her every night._

_Historia had stayed with her grandmother until Historia's father was contacted and informed about his dead ex-wife. He had decided to take in Historia. Historia's grandmother had tried her hardest to prove Rod Reiss unable to raise young Historia. She tried her best to get custody of Historia but failed. The government had let Rod take his daughter, even though Historia wanted to stay with her grandmother._

_But the court wouldn't listen to a little girl. Historia cried and shouted as her father dragged her away from her grandmother. Historia was moved into her father's house. Rod had given Historia a large bed room with beautiful new furniture. He had put expensive food on the table and given her the top education there was in the state. He had even given her a new name, Krista. And for the next seven years, none of that mattered . What did matter though, was the thing she held so close to her. The last thing she had of her mother._

_That damn Charlottes Web book._

* * *

"Who's that?" Hitch elbowed Krista in the arm, pointing to the new girl with her chin. Krista looked across the locker room where Hitch pointed. All she could see were lockers that were taller than her and various girls walking around. "Is that the new girl?"

"Hitch," Krista turned back to the female beside her, "what are you talking about? No one said anything about a new student. I'm sure Reiner would have-"

"Look!" Hitch repeatedly slapped Krista's arm until the blonde turned around just to see a multitude of females leaving the locker room and heading into the gym. Krista finished putting on her t-shirt before closing her locker and heading into the gym with the other students. "Krista, wait!" Hitch yelled after her.

"I don't see a new girl and even if there was, don't you think Reiner would have told us?" Krista said as they walked to the area with the rest of the students.

"You just couldn't see over the lockers because you're so short." Hitch snickered to herself. Krista had started ignoring Hitch's hight jokes years ago.

The coach had began to speak about tryouts for different sport teams. Krista was the cheer caption and Hitch was on the team as well so they completely zoned out what the coach was sating. Instead, starting their own conversation about something that held no meaning. For the warmup, everyone ran laps around the gym. Kirsta and Hitch merely jogged.

"So, you gonna talk to her?" Hitch asked Krista. She lightly nudged the blond to the side as they continued jogging.

"Fine," Krista started playing in on Hitch's game, even though she didn't believe there was a new student. It was highly unlikely that there was a new student and Renier didn't tell her.

"She right there." Hitch pointed her chin to a tall brunette that wasn't far in front of them.

"Are you sure that's not just a third year?" Krista blurted out.

"Does she look like a third year? If anything she looks like she should be in college already." Krista huffed as as he speed up her pace to a run so she could catch up to the brunette. Though it was difficult, being her short legs did not allow her to travel quickly, she managed to catch up with the brunette. Surprisingly, she didn't notice when Krista ran beside her, panting. She didn't notice Krista until the blond grabbed her wist, making her stop running.

Other students ran past them, not daring to say anything to them. Krista began panting, letting her hair fall over her face as she looked down. Fucking hell, when did running become such a pain? Once she caught her breath, Krista finally looked up at the girl who had been waiting with her.

She had tan skin with freckles scattered all over. Her brown hair was short enough that it didn't need to be in a ponytail tail, having stoped at the nape of her neck. She look so mature for their age, Krista was surprised she was a senior.

"Hi, I'm Krista. What's your name." Krista gave the brunette a smile and began to play with her hair. A weird feeling bubbled in her stomach and she couldn't tell why.

The brunette paused for a second, almost as if she was thinking of the answer. When she finally spoke it was clear but short, "I'm Ymir." She took her gaze away from Krista and walked to where the other students gathered. Krista froze in her spot. She knew she had a bad feeling about the new girl but she didn't think it was anything serious. Krista's memory was very foggy from when she was a young child. Being the only thing she could remember were the book her mother read her, her beautiful smile and blond hair. The night she found her mother dead in her room.

And a little girl who was a grade above her. She has helped Krista when she was new to her elementary school. The girl was actually Krista's neighbor. From what Krista could remember, the girl was always taller than her with tan skin and freckles on her face. She had short brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail. She also went by the name Ymir.

_Shit._


	2. Doesn't Feel Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so huh, here's the second chapter. I have no idea what I'm doing with this story so I'm just going with the flow.

  
After gym Krista quickly changed clothes and hurried to class. Her palms felt sweaty and her head was pounding. The students who notices Krista's strange behavior all either moved aside or gave her strange looks.

"Krista!" A fainted voice called after the blonde, only making Krista hurry even more. "Krista!" People began to turn their attention to Krista as she speed down the hallway. "Krista, wait up!"

"Krista?" Reiner stood in front of Krista with a worried expression on his face. The shorter blond stoped in her tracks and held onto her book. She felt someone grab onto her shoulder and turned around to see Hitch breathing heavy.

"What the hell!" Hitch breathed out as she steadied her breathing. She looked in between Krista and Renier. "What the hell's going on with you? You were acting weird in gym class and now you're speeding down the hall."

"Is that true?" Krista brought her attention back to Riner when he started speaking. "You okay Krista? You seem a bit on edge."

"Yea, I'm fine. Class is going to start soon so we better get a move on." Krista walked past Renier and down the hall to her class. Hitch had caught up with Krista once again, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walked. Thankfully, she didn't ask anymore questions on why Krista was acting so strange.

As soon as they walked into class, they were greeted by their bummed out English teacher, Mr.Ackerman. He always seemed like he wanted to punch all of his students. To be honest, he probably did.

"Why are you two late?" Mr.Ackerman turned to the two girls in the doorframe. Many of the other teachers would have let is slide since it was Krista but Mr.Ackerman was different. He didn't care who Krista's father was or that her father could fire him. "Haven't I told you two brats to stay on time?"

"Sorry Mr.Ackerman," Krista bowed her head in his direction before walking back to her seat. Hitch simply smiled and sat beside Krista. She enjoyed the attention.

"Don't you think he's hot when he's mad?" Hitch whispered in Krista's direction. Mr.Ackerman had been Hitch's teacher crush ever since she came to the school freshman year. When she found out she'd be having him as her English teacher for senior year, she was absolutely ecstatic.

Krista thought for a second on how to answer the question. She would admit, Mr.Ackerman was very attractive for his age. But he was short and in his thirties and her teacher. "I guess?" It came out more of a question than an answer but Hitch was still satisfied none then less.

Classes went on as they normally do, with Krista being almost late to all of them because Hitch would always stall. Even the classes Krista didn't have with Hitch she still managed to be late thanks to Renier. Many teachers wouldn't say anything, so Krista always brushed it off her shoulder and moved on to the next class.

Lunch came around for Krista and the rest of her senior class. The hallways were full with students shoving to get to the cafeteria. Growls from various students stomachs could be heard. It sounded as if it was a zombie apocalypse in the middle of a high school hallway. As always, Krista and Hitch where the last to make it to the cafeteria. Hitch had dragged Krista around the hallway for shits and giggles.

The only way to describe the set up for the cafeteria was exactly like every teen drama movie. Jocks and cheerleaders sat at one table. Band kids at another and the loners all the way in the corner. Currently, Krista had a seat in between Renier and Jean, with Hitch siting across from her. Her cheer team and Renier's football team took up a full two tables.

The table Krista sat at had people who were neither on the football or cheer team, such as Eren and Annie. Annie and Bertholdt where extremely close to Renier which was why they had a pass to sit at the table. Mikasa and Eren, though, were a bit of another story. Eren would constantly fight with Jean but they were still close. Jean had a crush on Mikasa and Mikasa was close with Annie, plus she wouldn't allow Eren to sit at the table without her.

"Have any you guys seen the new girl?" Jean asked, tossing an apple in Eren's direction but missed as Mikasa caught the apple instead. "I heard she's hot but obviously not as hot as Mikasa." Jean directed his attention to Mikasa, sending her a wink but earning an eye roll from her in return.

"She was in Krista and I's gym class." Hitch began to speak as she peeled back the skin on her banana. "She's tall. _Really_ tall. She looks like she could be a sophomore in college maybe."

"She hot?" It was Eren this time who asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see her that well. But Krista talked to her," Krista's head shot up at the sound of her name. She looked around at her friends all staring at her. "What's your take on the new girl?"

"Uh-" Krista suddenly became nervous at the mention of Ymir. None of her friend noticed her tuck her hand under her sleeves. "I mean... yea." She could feel her cheeks get pink at the thought of her childhood friend.

Before Hitch could respond, the intercom turned on and the principle's voice could be heard. The cafeteria went silent as they listened but Krista zoned it out. She was sure it wasn't anything interesting to her.

Instead, she watched Ymir's lengthly body walk across the cafeteria. She had a bag of chips and a soda can in her hands. Her tall figure tiered over many of the other students. Krista watched her as she walked out the cafeteria. A pit formed in her stomach, making her turn in her seat.

"Aye," Krista turned to Renier beside her when she felt him bump her arm, "Are you okay?" She hardly noticed the hurt that flashed in his eyes.

"I already told you, I'm fine." Krista gave him a smile before turning back to her food and continuing to eat.

* * *

The pit in Krista's stomach hadn't left. Instead, it grew larger each time she saw Ymir in the hallways. No one had noticed, not that Krista had expected anyone to notice. She had been putting on a fake smile for years now, another day wasn't hard. It was almost a second nature for her.

After school, Krista had driven herself home. Her father was supposed to be home later that night from a business trip, only to leave again in the morning. Krista was honestly dreading seeing her father. He would constantly complaining about different things that held no meaning. Sometimes, when he was real mad, he'd even yell at Krista. So, overall, she just avoided him as much as possible.

When it was time for her father to get home, she went upstairs and waited in her room. She could hear the front door close and his footsteps going up the staircase. Her stomach dropped and her palms began to get sweaty as she released his footsteps were closing in on her door.

Eventually, her door opened, reveling her father in a suit with no expression on her face. "I have some great news." His deep voice made Krista jump a bit. She didn't respond, though, letting him continue. "I managed to close the deal with the company in America."

Once again, Krista didn't respond. She couldn't care less if the deal had gone horribly. They starred at each other blankly until her father sighed and left her room. His footsteps trailed back to his room of the house. Krista had sat quietly in her room almost as if she was waiting for something to happen. She felt strange and she couldn't tell why.

After debating with herself, Krista decided she was going to leave the house. She left a note on the kitchen counter, telling her father she was going out. There was a low chance he would see it and care but Krista still placed it on the counter.

She set out to the beach that was only a ten minute drive. The beach was always her safe place, as she would go there whenever she felt down. It was 6 pm, meaning the sun was beginning to set. People were leaving the beach as Krista was just arriving.

Krista sat on the small ledge she always went to. It allowed her to overlook the water. There were two men, waking down the beach holding hands. Krista watched as they walked across the beach. Footprints were left behind them.

The only sound that could be heard were the waves crashing into the shore and the seagulls that hovered over the water. Krista could smell the salt from the water. It was relaxing.

Krista felt someone sit on the area beside her. She didn't look at who it was. She frankly didn't notice at first. But, her curiosity got the best of her. Her head turned to the person seated next to her. She was meet with a large figure with short brown hair.

_Ymir_

Krista's eyes widened when she noticed it was Ymir. The brunette turned her head towards Krista, locking their eyes. They stayed silent, feeling the aura around them.

Surprisingly, Krista didn't feel awkward or scared. She felt safe. It was as if she never moved and she's been with Ymir this entire time.

"Hey." Ymir broke the silence. She spoke softly but her voice wasn't high like Krista's.

"Hey." Krista breathed out. She spoke much quieter than Ymir. Silence fell in between them again but they didn't break their gaze.

After moments of silence, Ymir decided to break it again. "So you go by Krista. Why's that?"

"Dad gave me the name." Krista plainly said. She didn't feel like going into detail. Ymir could probably guess what happened, though.

"Look," Ymir swung her leg over the ledge so she could face Krista. "I know what happened to your mom. You know how small the town was and how quickly news spread. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"It's okay." Krista wasn't used to people mentioning her mother. After moving in with her dad she hardly spoke about her mother. And when people asked she'd simply say her parents divorced. It was the simply answer and no one asked questions. It's better that way. "Why are you here?"

"What, don't want me here? I can leave if you'd like me to." Ymir began to stand up to walk away but was stoped when Krista grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, no. That's not what I meant." Krista stood up as well. She stood in front of Ymir, looking up since her figure was to tall. "I meant why are you here in Trost?"

Ymir looked at her for a second. Krista's stomach bubbled as Ymir's eyes practically bored into her. "Foster parents." Krista had slightly remembered little Ymir explaining how she was adopted. Of course little Krista didn't understand but she did now. Ymir yanked her arm out from Krista's grasp. "They decided to throw me out two years ago and the ones I have now live here so now I'm forced to go to school with a bunch of snobs."

"Hey, not all of us are snobs." Krista said defensively. "And I'm sorry about your foster parents, I knew you liked them when you were little."

"It's whatever."

Both of them went silent. Krista wanted to say something. She wanted to hug Ymir. She wanted to hang out with her childhood friend. But words refused to form.

"Ymir." Krista's head feel and she looked down to the ground. "Please don't tell anyone about my mother."

Ymir didn't respond and Krista refused to look up to see if she was even still there. After a little bit of silence, Ymir patted Krista's head. "You're fine Historia, I don't have the right to tell anyone."

Krista's head shot up when hearing her real name being used. Ymir simply winked at Krista and walked away.

Krista watched Ymir fade into the distance. She began to laugh historically, crying as well. So hard that she had fallen onto her knees. The few people who were still on the beach looked at Krista as if she was insane.

Ymir used her name. Her real name. She hadn't heard it in so long.

She could practically hear her mother calling her name, telling her dinner was ready. She could practically hear her grandmother though the phone saying her name, asking how her day was. She could practically hear little Ymir running down the hallway, calling her name, inviting her to play.

_Historia, huh?_


	3. Gold's Just Plastic

Krista had spent the majority of her weekend alone, as pure usual. Like promised, her father left early the morning after Krista went to the beach. He wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Hitch had invited herself over to the Reiss house. She was only there to gossip about various rumors she heard around the school. Not once did she ask how Krista was, then again she didn't expect Hitch to.

The weekend passed and Monday came along. Krista sat in her first period class, completely zoning out what her History teacher was say. Hitch chatted with Jean who sat next to her. The teacher either didn't notice or didn't want to say anything. It was easy to zone them out anyways.

A small knocked on the classroom door cause the teacher to stop talking. She opened the door, reveling Mikasa standing in the doorframe. The teacher had a private conversation with her and the entire class listened in. "Krista," the teacher walked back into class and the blond shot her head up when her name was heard, "you're friend here needs you in the office."

Krista looked around confused but proceeded to stand up and walk out the classroom, closing the door behind her. Mikasa hadn't said anything, merely walking down the hallway and expecting Krista to be following her.

They took the stairs down to the first floor and into the office. Inside were three reception desks and various doors that lead to different rooms. Mikasa entered the one that said 'Student Council' on it. Once inside she could see the other remains council members. Of course Krista knew all of them but she was only close with a few. Mikasa, obviously, Armin, Annie and Sasha. The other members were either people Krista didn't talk to or were not in her year.

"What's going on?" Krista asked as she took a seat beside Sasha.

"The winter dance is coming and we have to prepare it." Annie spoke in the most nonchalant way. She had no emotion on her face, almost as if she was dead.

"But that's not until two months from now." It was only early October and the dance wouldn't be until mid December.

"Yea, exactly. I don't know why we're here." Annie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She started slightly swirling back and forth in her chair.

"Um," Armin, the student council president, spoke softly as he tired to get everyones attention. "I wanted to get the planing over with this month so next month we can collect the materials. But if you guys think we should wait..." His voice trailed off, leaving it for the rest of the council to answer.

"I think that's a great idea!" Krista enthusiastically said. She wasn't the closest with Armin but he was an extremely sweet boy who was in many of her classes. "That way we don't have to rush the preparation."

Armin gave her a smile before nodding and continuing. The council listened as he stated the plan he had for the next three months. Krista carefully listened and took a few notes. Though she wan't council president, she was Vice President which meant she would be doing a lot of the work.

By the time the meeting was over it was already lunch time. Hitch had been standing outside the door for Krista.

"Fuck!" Hitch exclaimed loudly. Her and Krista had been walking into the cafeteria for lunch when someone had bumped into Hitch, spilling a smoothie all over her. "Watch where you're going bitch!" Hitch shoved the person aside and rushed into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, here's ten for the smoothie." Krista grabbed a ten dollar bill out of her pocket, handing it to the female before running off into the bathroom. She found Hitch wiping off the smoothie from her chest.

The shirt she had was a low neck and the smoothie had gotten onto her bare chest and down into her bra. She frantically wiped the liquid off her bare chest with multiple pieces of paper towels.

"That bitch!" She hissed once again. Anger was boiling in her eyes. Krista didn't speak. She didn't want to speak. Instead, she grabbed more paper towels and began dapping off the smoothie from Hitch's chest. "She should fucking watch where she's going. Little cunt." Hitch continued to curse out the girl who had ran into her.

A stall door opening behind them caused both of them to jump. They thought the bathroom was completely empty. The looked at the stall through the large mirror in front of them. Ymir had steeped out of the stall, hands and pockets and no emotion on her face. She looked in between Hitch and Krista and then down to the smoothie that was still on her chest.

"Nice job getting smoothie all over your tits." Ymir said under her breath and chuckled to herself.

Before Hitch could fire back, Krista spoke. "Someone knocked into her. Sorry, we didn't know you were in the bathroom, we'll be leaving now." Krista grabbed Hitch's arm and dragged her out the bathroom and into the cafeteria. Everyone were already seated and eating their lunch.

Hitch grunted as she sat down in an empty spot at the table with Krista right next to her. The blonde continued to wipe the smoothie with the paper towels in her hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jean asked, trying his best to keep in a laugh but failed when Hitch sent him a glare.

"Some bitch ran into me and got this shit all over me. We went to the bathroom to wipe it off. The new chick was in there and made a snarky comment." Hitch cursed out the girl who spilled the drink on her and Ymir. The rest of the table either laughed or shook their heads in disappointment. "What's her name anyways."

"Ymir." Krista spoke without realizing it the rest of the table turned their heads to her. They had gone silent and had different looks on their faces. "What?" No one said anything about it. Instead, they continued to eat their lunch and chat amongst themselves. Krista finished wiping the smoothie of Hitch's chest, hading her a spare paper towel to wipe the part that had gotten between her breasts. "Thankfully, I don't think your shirt will stain. If it does I'll just replace it for you."

Hitch's family was also extremely wealthy by the Reiss family was by far the richest in town. Krista's father held so much power over everything and everyone that people were frighted. Not Krista, though.

She just hated the man.

* * *

School had been dismissed and students rushed out the building to go home. Krista, on the other hand, went to the school library. Not for any particular reason, more just to get out of the house.

Not many student were left in the library and the one that were there were studying. Krista checked in and set her backpack down on the ground next to an empty table.

The blonde began to walk amongst the bookshelves looking at the different book. Some were old and broken, left here to collect dust. Some were old and broken yet were still loved many students. Some were even brand new, being right out the packaging. Either way Krista liked to look through the books. She hardly read any, though.

One caught her eye. It was sitting on a shelf, battered and brushed with newly purchased books sitting around it. It was the only old book on the self. The spin of the book was pealing off and the pages were yellow. Krista grabbed it off the shelf and took a look at it.

_Charlotte's Web_

It was the same copy her mother had. The one Krista had at home was old, just like this one. She hadn't read it in a while. It sat deep in her closet collecting dust over the few years. Once in a while she would magically find it again, read it, and put it right back. It made her feel as if she were a little girl again, sitting in between her mother's legs as she read her the story.

Krista felt around the edges of the book. Some pages were folded at the top were other students had bookmarked it. Though the book was very old, it had collected no dust. It was clear that students still read the book, regardless of how old it was. It brought a small smile to her face, seeing how the book was still loved and cared for.

Her fingers caressed the pages as she opened the front page and read the first few words that were there. Without realizing it, Krista slid down one the ground. An overwhelming feeling of warmth washed over Krista as she vividly remembered a moment with her mother.

_"Mama! Can we read this?" Little Krista ran into the living room where her mom was seated. She shoved the book into her mothers face. With a giggle from her mother, she took the book out of Krista's little hand and examined it._

_"Charlotte's Web, huh?" Krista violently nodded her head. "Okay, come on." Her mother picked Krista up, seating the little girl in between her legs. She balanced the book on her knees so Krista could see the small pictures that were on each page._

_Krista felt the warmth of her mother underneath her. The heartbeat filled her ears as her head rested on her mothers chest. The smell of her mother's cherry shampoo filled her nostrils. She felt a warm feeling in her heart._

Krista smiled at the happy thought of her mother. She hardly had those anymore. Memories of her mother usually lead to the memory of her hanging from the ceiling. Krista had always felt guilty for that. She had it imprinted in her mind that her mother's death was her fault.

"Miss.Reiss?" Krista's head shot up to see the librarian standing next to her. "Are you all right? The school will be closing in five minutes."

Krista hadn't noticed she was in there so long. Everyone else had already left and it was dead silent. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Mrs.Lin I didn't mean to stay so long. I'll get going now." Krista stood and put back the book back in it's place. She bowed her head in the librarians direction before heading out the library with her backpack.

It wasn't dark when she left the school but she could tell it would be getting dark soon. Krista didn't want to go home, though. It was empty and it made her feel so alone. The house was so large a person could be living in there without Krista known. Just the thought alone made Krista shivered.

Krista looked around and noticed Ymir siting on the bench, smoking a cigarette. There was hesitation on wither Krista should walk over there but in the end she did. Nerves started crawling up her spine. Her palms became sweaty and her heart started racing. When she made it to the bench, she merely stood there and said nothing.

Ymir let out another deep breath before she turned up to look at Krista. "May I help you?" Ymir said in the sarcastic tone known to man.

"Um.." Words had left Krista' s mind. She thought of something to say. She wanted to talk to Ymir, but she didn't know where to start.

"If you got noting to say then Imma head out. The Joneses are waiting for me to get home. Apparently Mrs.Jones is making her 'special apple pie'" Ymir scoffed. Krista gussed the Joneses were Ymir's new foster parents.

The brunette stood up and walked past Krista as if she wasn't there. Krista turned and watched Ymir walk away and out of her view. She wanted to keep her there. She _really_ wanted to keep Ymir there. But her nerves had gotten the best of her.

"Fuck!" Krista yelled loudly to herself. She jumped when she felt her phone ding in her pocket. Her hand rummaged through her pocket until she found the device. She had gotten a text from Reiner.

**From Riner:**

_Dinner?_

Krista sent a simple reply asking where and what time. She waited for a response before shoving her phone back in her pocket. Honestly, she was dreading going to dinner with Reiner. Out of everyone in the school, he had ask her out the most times and refuses the rejection. This was most likely another one of his tactics to try and flirt with her.

_Fucking Reiner_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapter was shitty I hand't had the time to review it


	4. Dark Night Alone

  
Krista sat in the booth, sipping her milkshake. She had invited Hitch to the restaurant so she wouldn't be alone with Reiner. It was obvious he tried his best to hide the disappointment in his face but Krista couldn't care less. She didn't want to be here, especially with him.

"So," Reiner began to speak as he leaned onto the table. His large, muscular arms crossed over the table, "how you been?"

The space between the three of them was extremely awkward. "You just saw me in school." Krista spoke in a soft, cute voice. The line was one a sarcastic bitch would say but it came off as if a child was saying it.

"You're right." Reiner awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Silence took over the three of them as they waited for their food.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys." Krista turned to Hitch who sat next to her. "You guys are acting like you have a stick up your ass. Krista, your dad's out of town this week, right?" As an answer, Krista nodded her head. "Great, that means you're throwing a party."

"What?" Krista asked.

"Tomorrow night. You're throwing a party." Hitch confidently stated as she pulled out her phone and started texting people.

"Not tomorrow. I'll have the party Friday." Hitch pouted but agreed to Krista's standers. In all honesty, Krista really didn't want the party. She already felt drained with all the school work her teachers gave her. 

"Fine, Friday. I'll be at your place then!" Hitch stood from the table and walked out the restaurant, discarding her food and her portion of the bill. 

Renier and Krista sat in silence, eating their food instead of interacting. By the time they finished their food and left the restaurant it was already dark out. Renier insisted on walking Krista home and the short blonde had no choice but to agree. Krista looked up at the large moon that gave them enough light for them to see where they were going. 

"So," Renier's deep voice startled Krista. Her eyes shifted from the moon to the taller blonde. "How's cheer going?"

"It's been pretty good. We have a competition soon. How's football for you?" Krista quickly changed the subject. She wasn't in the mood to talk about herself. 

"It's going great. Coach said if I keep this up I might be able to get a scholarship. He also said this season will be difficult since-" Krista began to drown him out. She knew very little about football and frankly didn't care much. Renier continued to rant but none of it was audible to Krista.

The sound of crickets filled Krista's ears instead. She payed attention to the birds flying around and the squares who seemed like they were playing tag in the trees. The cool night breeze felt nice against Krista's pale skin. She took a deep breath in and out, feeling the cold air in her lungs. 

"Krista?" Renier's voice brought Krista back to reality. She looked up at him, confused. "We're at your house." The male pointed to the house in front of them. She looked ahead and indeed they had made it to her house. 

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Krista lazily said, giving Renier a weak smile before walking into her house. She noticed the disappointed look on his face but she simply brushed it off and continued walking. 

The house was empty and silent. So silent, in fact, that a pen could drop on the other side of the house and Krista would be able to hear it. All the lights were off and Krista didn't have the means to turn any of them on. She simply hung up her jacket and walked to her room, slumping on her bed. The silence throughout the house gave her comfort. The even colder air in the house made goosebumps crawl onto Krista's pale skin. She rubbed her small thin arms, slightly enjoying the cold air that surrounded her. 

A small giggle escaped her lips. How ironic. The bubbly, popular, cheerleader, enjoying the dark, cold, depressing house she was now locked in. Frankly, she felt like a small bird locked in a tight cage. A cage that she was put in the moment her mother passed. The same cage that her father locked her in when he ripped her from her grandmother's grasp. But this cage was somewhat comforting. It showed her how she'd forever be alone, never letting anyone in. It showed her that she belonged her. She belonged in the small cage, suffocating in the cold. 

A vibration from Krista's phone caught her attention. She hadn't been expecting anyone to text at this time, or in general actually. The light from her phone lit up her entire room, causing Krista to squint her eyes while looking at the device. It was a text from Armin to the student council group chat. For some unknown reason, it made Krista a little upset. She didn't know what she was expecting but she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

The blonde groaned as she stood up from her bed, slumping into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. In all honesty, she didn't like what she saw. In the mirror she saw a bight, bubbly teenage girl who had the entire school wrapped around her finger. She had the perfect life, the perfect friends, the perfect father. She had such a bright future ahead of her, and she was actually lookin forward to it. 

Krista hated that girl. It enraged her when she saw that girl. Her body would fill with anger. Krista just wanted to reach through the mirror and choke that girl. She felt light headed as anger took over her. She grabbed the nearest thing, throwing it at the mirror. Shattered glass scattered everywhere. Krista hissed when she felt a shard slice her cheek, finally realizing what she had just done.

* * *

Ymir laid in the bed provided to her by her new adopted parents. Her eyes trailed over the popcorn ceiling in the room. The walls were bare and so was much of the room. Even though she'd been there for a week Ymir hadn't personalized the room. It was the same as what is was when she first arrived. 

Ymir told her new parents that she didn't have anything to decorate with, but in reality she knew they would probably send her back. Two years after Historia left Ymir, her adopted parents drove her to the adopted center, draping her off without a word. Ymir told Historia was it was only two years ago. She didn't know why she did that. 

It had traumatized Ymir. So much so that Ymir was frightened of everyone who took her in, afraid they'd throw her out as if she was a piece of trash. And her new adopted parents were no exception. 

When she found out where she was going Ymir grew slightly more excited about the move. She was reunited with her Historia, who now went by _Krista_.

"Fucking hell." Ymir groaned just thinking about the short blonde. She wasn't the same person. She even changed her fucking name. _Krista_? _Really_? Who the fuck is _Krista_? Ymir didn't know a Krista. She didn't _want_ to know a Krista. She wanted Historia back, that's what she came here for, not for some fake cheerleading bitch. 

Ymir could see through the girl, it was so obvious she was wearing a mask to please everyone else. It took all the strength inside her to not rip the mask off the blonde. If Ymir was being honest, she had a mask on too. She hid how much she missed her parents. She hid how much she missed being a little kid, waiting for Historia at the school lobby so they could walk together. She missed having a warm hug when she felt sad. 

Now, Ymir was alone. Her parents weren't there to tell her everything would be okay. Historia wasn't there to give her a bright smile. No one was there to give her a hug when she needed it. 

Her only form of comfort was the cold. It held her when no one else did. It comforted her when the warmth left her. Her warmth left much before her parents did. And she was so close, so fucking close to getting back her warmth. The same warmth that made her feel okay. The warmth that held her when she cried. 

She was so close but that mask was in the way. The mask that blocked Ymir from her warmth, leaving her to fend in the cold. The mask Ymir wanted to so desperately rip off. She would give _anything_ to have her warmth back. 

The bedroom door creaking open caught Ymir's attention. She looked up to see her new adopted mother. Her head peeped through the door, her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder. The women was ion her 40s but looked incredibly young. She had little to no wrinkles on her face. Even her hands were smooth and soft. 

"Dinner will be ready soon, love." Ymir slightly nodded her head, looking down at the floor. The older lady fully opened the door, leaning in the doorframe. Ymir's eyes trailed from the floor up to the older lady. "Are you okay? How's school going?"

"I'm alright Mrs.Jones." Ymir blandly said. The older lady stood there for a second, thinking if she should believe the teen. In the end, she decided not to pry, turning around and closing the bedroom door instead. 

Ymir rolled over in the bed. She grabbed the phone off the nightstand. The Jones gave it to her since her last one was very much too outdated. Ymir unlocked the phone, being meet with her wallpaper that hadn't changed from when she first got the phone. Ymir hadn't changed many things about the phone, only adding the Jones contacts in. 

Ymir couldn't tell if it was boredom or loneliness, but she decided to download a few social media apps, TikTok and Instagram. She had to create an account for each app. The first app that caught her eye was Instagram. Instantly she went to the search bar and typed in "Krista Reiss" and clicked on the first profile. 

It was indeed Historia. Not her Historia, though. This person was Krista. This person went to parties with people they didn't like. This person did cheer solely to please their father. This person had the whole school around their finger. This person was fake. This person was plastic. 

This person was Krista and Ymir _hated_ Krista. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter, I've been in the middle of moving. And this chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Also, YAYYYYY A BIT OF YMIR POV! Anyways, I think I know where Im taking this story and Im excited to write the next chapter.


	5. Your Voice In My Head

Krista hissed at the feeling of her flesh slicing in half from the broken glass. She felt tears fall down her face. Not from the open wound but from the realization of what she did. The shattered mirror reflected Krista perfectly now. A broken girl with multiple versions of herself. 

The blonde looked around at what she had just done. Shattered glass was scattered over her counter and on her floor. She realized the object she threw was her phone. It was now in her sink, laying in a pool of shattered glass that reflected the rectangular object. The screen was damaged as well and Krista highly doubted that it would turn on after the impact. 

Replacing the phone was no problem, her father could buy her an entire Apple store if she asked him too. There was also nothing of value on that phone. Everything valuable to Krista was either unreachable or dead. 

Krista slowly backed up until her small back hit the hard wall, sliding down until she could feel the cold floor under her. The tears she was once shedding stoped, leaving dry tear stains on her cheeks. Krista's head felt light and uneasy. No thoughts ran through her mind. It was as if someone had taken over her body. She didn't feel like herself, nor the persona she put on for others. She didn't feel like Historia or Krista. She felt like a mixture of the two, actually. The sadness and loneliness of Historia but she also felt the shyness of Krista. It was as if the people she hated the most messed together and created a monster inside her. _Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me!?_

She wanted nothing more but to rid herself of both versions. The Historia in her reminded her of how she lost everything, her mother, her grandmother, her childhood. Everything precious to her was gone and dead. The Krista in her reminded her of how weak she was. She was weak because she couldn't face her past, covering it up with this new persona. She was weak because she couldn't face her father, the man who stole her happiness. Krista was the person she hated most in this world and she would give everything to rid herself of her. 

Krista brought her legs closer to her, huddling herself into a small ball. Tears pulled up in her eyes once again. She fought to keep them in but lost in the end. The sobs that escaped her peach colored lips echoed throughout the bathroom and into her room. The darkness in the bathroom brought along the coldness she was feeling earlier. Her soft pale skin created goosebumps on her are arms and legs. Her small body began to shiver but she couldn't tell if it was from the coldness or from her harsh sobs. It didn't matter either way. No one would be coming home to check up on her. Her father was gone on another stupid job and Hitch was most likely getting laid by some random guy she found. Then again, it wasn't as if Krista wasn't used to it by now. Whenever she'd have her breakdowns no one was there to check up on her or to give her a hug. 

The only thing she had was the darkness that slowly suffocated her and the coldness that hugged around her when no ones else did. Neither were comforting to the average person but Krista was not the average person. Her past haunted her to an abnormal capacity and she had various versions of herself. She was _defiantly_ not the average person. 

Another shiver ran through Krista's tiny body. Tiredness took over the small girl as she sat on her bathroom floor crying. Her head stayed in her lap as she fell asleep on the cold tiled floor.

* * *

Ymir crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back onto the wall. She was currently in gym class and the teacher was getting instructions. The other students were paying attention to the teacher but Ymir focused on the short blonde.

"What happened to your cheek?" Hitch exclaimed while moved Krista's face around, examining it. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open in shock. 

The blonde quickly pulled her friend's hand off of her. She took a few steps back and turned her head to hide the mark. "It's just a scratch I got from a dog. Nothing to worry about!"

_Historia's allergic to dogs_

"Sheesh, I thought someone slashed you there! Renier and I are going out for lunch, wanna going? We're going to the spot where they sell Sushi."

_Historia hates sushi_

"Yeah, sure! You're still coming over Friday, right?" Krista joyfully asked her friend. 

"Obviously! I'll be bringing over a pink blanket since it's for favorite color and I missed your birthday." Hitch poked Krista's side in excitement. 

_Historia likes the color baby blue you fucking idiot_

Ymir growled in annoyance as she steeped off the wall and heard towards the rest of the students. She could finally hear what the teacher was saying. She could feel eyes on her but she payed no mind to it. 

"Okay so for today's game we'll be playing it by doubles, so everyone pick a partner and grab a ball!" The teacher enthusiastically said before the students went in every which way. 

Many of the females scattered around Ymir, asking to be her partner. Frankly, she didn't notice any of them. Instead she walked up to Krista, grabbed her arm and walked to the cart full of sports balls. Other people looked at Hitch who could be heard yelling at the brunette. Ymir didn't give a shit though. She grabbed a ball and dragged Krista to a secluded area of the gym where they would have their own conversation. 

The two of them merely bounced the ball to each other. Neither of them said a word. Ymir didn't even know what to say. She had dragged Krista off out of impulse. Their classmates around them where in auditable to Ymir as she was growing them out, focusing on Krista. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders like a gentle waterfall. Her bright blue eyes focused on there ground as she avoided looking at Ymir. 

The brunette trailed her eyes down to the cut on Krista's face. She caught the ball when it was thrown to her, placing it under her arm and walking toward Krista. The blonde's eyes widened when Ymir brought Krista's chin in-between her thumb and index finger, pushing her head back. She tilted Krista's head to get a better look at the cut on her cheek. 

"What happened." Ymir said low enough so it could only be heard by Krista. 

"It was a dog." Krista spoke shyly. She avoided eye contact with Ymir the best she could.

"You're allergic to dogs dumbass. What actually happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Silence dropped in between them as they began to passed the ball to each other again. "How long have you been here?"

"So far, a month."

Krista caught the ball, holding it and staring at Ymir with a confused look. "You've been here for a month? Why haven't you gone to school that entire time?"

Ymir shrugged, "I didn't want to so the Jones just payed for online school until I decided to attend this shit place."

"Hey, it's not all that bad!" Krista came off offended as if Ymir was talking about the blonde herself. Hs cheeks puffed and her eyebrows turned into a frown. She held the ball tighter in her hands and more aggressively. 

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say _Historia_." Ymir couldn't help but chuckled at the cute stance Krista was in. The blondes cheeks flushed when Ymir said her real name. She wasn't used to people calling her that and it threw her off hearing the name.

"Alright everyone," Ymir and Krista turned their attention to the coach who was standing in the middle of the gym. "Great job today, I'll see you all tomorrow, you can get changed." 

Krista turned back to Ymir while everyone else walked towards the locker room. "Why don't we get dinner tonight?" Krista shyly asked Ymir. 

"Yea, that'll be fine Historia." Ymir ruffled Krista's hair, grabbing the ball out of her hands and walking away before Krista noticed. The blonde stood there, flushed, until reality hit her. Hitch had been calling her name from the door to the locker rooms.

Hitch was waiting for Krista by the bleachers, watching as the one walked closer to her. "What the hell was that?" Hitch hissed when Krista was close enough to her. The blonde simply gave her a confused look. "The new chick, she just dragged you away."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess she didn't have a partner." Krista's palms began to sweet and nerves began to shiver through her body. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face. "Let's go before we miss class." Hitch scoffed and began to walk into the locker room, ranting about something that happened. Krista, though, looked back at Ymir. She was putting the ball back in the basket. As she stood to walk to the locker room, Krista's blue eyes locked with Ymir's brown ones. Krista could feel her heart began to pound in her chest and her cheeks began to blush. She quickly turned around and walked into the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may tell by now, I can't consistently up date even to save the life of me. SOooooo I've decided to scrap trying to update on time and I'll just update whenever the chapters are done.


	6. I Can't Handle It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a slur in this chapter

The entire day had passed by until Krista noticed she didn't have Ymir's phone number. She wouldn't be able to text her when or where to meet for dinner. She cursed at herself with how stupid and careless she's been. It was too late to go back and ask for her number, since she was already home. Krista made a mental note to talk to Ymir the next day.

Being that, she went into gym class anxious. Her palms felt sweaty and nerves ran through her body. Hitch hadn't noticed as she was simply filing her nails

For the entirety of gym class Krista could feel eyes on her, watching what she did thought out class. She did her best to block it out, ignore it until class was over. It was like someone was burning holes into her skin. Out of instinct, Krista had turned her head in the direction of the boring eyes. She was meet with Ymir's brown eyes staring back at her. Her eyes trailed up and down Krista's body, slowly. Krista could feel her body heat up as Ymir examined her. Ymir's once dead face turned into a smirk as she turned her head back to the coach.

Krista examined her profile. Ymir had a multitude of piercings on her ear, having earrings in all the piercings. Her head leaned against the wall, allowing Krista to see the tattoos on her neck that she hadn't noticed before. She wasn't able to see what exactly they were, from her being too far, but she could see that it was one small image on the side of her neck.

Krista's eyes trailed down to Ymir's long, tan legs. She wore bicker shorts that stopped right before her knee. From what Krista could see, her legs were tattoo free. They were bare, allowing her to see just how toned Ymir was. Krista looked back up at Ymir's arms, seeing they were just as toned as her legs. Krista moved her gaze even further up. Ymir's jaw was perfectly sharp, like you could cut butter with it.

Ymir's gaze turned towards Krista from the side of her eye, not moving her head from the wall. Krista's cheeks fleshed after being caught staring. She quickly snapped her head back to the coach. Hitch had been talking but Krista hadn't noticed. She was completely inaudible to the blonde as she was zoning her out.

The coach had given them a choose on what to do, go outside and play soccer outside in the field or play volleyball inside. Since the majority of people in the class were females, the winning vote was volleyball. Krista was did not know how to play nor has she ever played before. The coach separated us into two groups, luckily Krista was on the same team as Hitch. Not so lucky for her, Ymir was on the team opposite from her.

As the coach coach counted down Krista's eyes stayed on Ymir. She cracked her knuckles and then her neck, getting ready into her position. Just from her stance Krista could tell Ymir knew the game very well, unlike herself. The server on Krista's team threw the ball in the air and smacked it once the coach finished the countdown. The other team was quick to smack the ball right back to them.

This went on for the majority of the game. Krista hadn't been able to hit the ball a single time. She looked over at Hitch who was simply standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a smile on her face as she watched the teams compete. Krista looked back over at Ymir, who had just spiked the ball down on the opposing side. Just from watching her this round Krista could tell she played at her pervious school. She was the golden ticket to why the other team were currently winning.

Unlike Hitch, Krista actually tried to hit the ball, but many people would step in front of her, hitting the ball before she could get it. It was very clear that she was struggling to get the ball, but she was sure no one noticed. In between a round Krista looked back at Hitch, who was completely not paying attention. She was looking down at her nails, cleaning whatever was under them.

With a deep sigh, Krista turned back around at the team ahead of her. Ymir had been starring right at her and the blonde felt her cheeks flush. Ymir's gaze was intense and Krista felt myself melting under it. Ymir only broke her stare when the coach gave her the ball to serve. She looked up from the ball and to Krista, giving me a slight nod before looking back down at the ball.

Though Krista wasn't the best at volleyball, she knew Ymir was going to serve to her. Krista got into position, ready to hit the ball back. Nerves ran through her body and her palms began to get sweaty as she got more anxious. As soon as the coach blew his whistle Ymir threw the ball into the air, serving it over to Krista.

This serve was a lot softer than her harsher serves from earlier. Krista kept her eyes on the ball as it was coming right at her. She was ready to hit it and just before she did someone else had shoved her out the way, spiking the ball over the net. Krista fell hard onto the hard gymnasium ground. She quickly got off the floor, brushing it off so they could continue the game.

"What the hell?!" My head shot over to Ymir as Krista heard her yell. Everyone turned to Ymir and stared as she walked closer to the next. "I didn't serve that ball to you!" Ymir pointed to the person who had shoved Krista on the ground.

"So?" The person who had shoved Krista, Tiffany, walked closer to the neat. Her and Ymir were now face to face, the only thing in between them was the neat. Ymir was taller than Tiffany but not by much, being maybe only and inch or two taller. "The rules are to hit the ball. Right?"

"No, the rules aren't that simple. It wasn't your ball to spike! You didn't have to shove her on the ground!" Ymir waved her hand in Krista's direction without taking her gaze off of Tiffany. Many of the other students looked at the blonde. Hitch walked over to Krista, placing a hand on her shoulder, she said something but it was inaudible as the blonde wasn't paying attention.

"Oh shut up dyke, you don't know what you're talking about." Tiffany spat, sizing Ymir up and down as if she were to fight her.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Ymir spat right back. Her eyes were filled with anger and a nerve popped out her forehead. She took another step closer to Tiffany, pushing the neat over her head so there was no longer anything in between them.

"You heard me bitch." It was clear one of them were going to grab the other in any second.

As instinct from being friends with Reiner and having to break up fight, Krista quickly ran over. The blonde pulled Tiffany back before she could punch Ymir in the face. With all the commotion the coach came back over to the team.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here?" The coach waved his hands around, silencing everyone and bringing in more attention to the situation.

"This whore doesn't know how to play the game!" Tiffany yelled, waving towards Ymir.

"And this bitch just threw Historia on the floor!" Ymir spat right back. Tiffany was about to throw another punch but Krista held her back, once again.

Coach blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "You three," he said whilst waving at them "to the principal's office. NOW." The coach pointed to the direction of the exit.

Tiffany yanked herself out Krista's grasp, sending her a dirty look before walking in that direction. The blonde looked up at Ymir before walking in the same direction.

The three of them walked to the office in silence. There was a large distance in between Ymir and Tiffany, with Tiffany being far ahead of them.

The principal's office was at the very front of the school. Once walking into the office there's three reception desk. There are also a multitude of doors leading into other offices. The principal's office was the one in the middle.

"What are you three doing here?" One of the reception asked them. She stood from her desk too examine the three of them. "You need to go to the nurse." She said while pointing to Krista. "You have a big bruise on the side of your head."

Out of instinct, the blonde moved her hand up to the spot the receptionist was talking about. She instantly regretted it as the pain from the bruise was extremely prominent after she touched it.

"Coach sent us to the principal's office." Tiffany said in an awful tone. She has her arms crossed over her chest and she stood ahead of Krista.

"Well, the principal is gone right now so you'll have to comeback later." The receptionist took a deep breath before sitting back down in her chair. "Oh, and one of you take Ms.Reiss to the nurses office." Once again, she pointed at Krista.

Tiffany turned around and gave Krista a dirty glare before storming out of the office. Krista looked back at Ymir who had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She nodded her head in the direction of the door, signaling for them to leave.

Krista took the lead down the hallway to the nurses office. Since many students were still in class the hallways were empty. She looked up at Ymir, who was now walking right beside her. A bubbly feeling turned her my stomach. She knew she had to as for her number but didn't know what to say. 

The nurse was busy with another person, telling them to sit in the waiting chair there were in the room. Krista's head turned over to Ymir who had her head leaning back on the wall and her eyes shut.

"Why'd you throw the ball to me?" Krista quietly asked. Ymir opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde. Krista could feel her checks flush as Ymir's eyes bored into hers.

"Because you struggling, Historia. I threw the ball to you so you could have a chance of finally hitting it. But that stupid bitch knocked you on the ground instead." Ymir turned her head to fully look at Krista. She lightly grabbed the blonde's jaw, turning her head to the side so she could see the bruise. "Damn, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Krista looked away at the wall, trying her best not to make eye contact. Her body heated up with how close Ymir was to her face.

"Ms. Reiss," the nurse called the blonde's name from the other side of the room. Krista quickly turned her head, making Ymir let go of her grip on the blonde. The nurse waved Krista over to come to her desk.

Krista looked back at Ymir who had her arms crossed over her chest as she rested her head against the wall. "Ymir," saying her name felt so foreign and it brought back a bubbly sense of security. The brunette turned her head to look down at Krista. "You can go back to class now. She only said you had to take me to the nurses office, not stay with me. Plus I don't think we have the same next class."

She looked at Krista for a moment, deciding on what to answer. But she finally gave her a nod, rubbing her face with one hand before getting up. As she turned to walk out the nurses office Krista grabbed her wrist, jerking her back and making her look back at the blonde.

"I get your number? I didn't realize I didn't have your number till I was already home, we can reschedule dinner to today if that's okay with you." Krista suggested. Nerves rushed through her body as Ymir didn't give her an answer but simply stared at her. Was she going to say no?

After moments of silence she finally responded with a nod. "Yea, I'll meet you outside the school."

"Okay, great!" A sudden rush of relief ran through Krista's tiny body when Ymir gave her an answer. The blonde let go of Ymir's wrist, allowing her to walk out the room. Krista watched as she walked down the hallway to her next class.

"Ms. Reiss." The nurses called for Krista again. She quickly got off the chair this time and quickly ran over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, im really proud of this chapter. I had three different scripts for this chapter but I think this one just fits the best and I like it. Oh, and I added tattoos to Ymir because Ymir with tattoos is powerful


	7. Thinking Back On You And I

"Oh my god Krista, are you okay?" Hitch fanatically asked as she rushed over to the blonde. Her eyes widened at the giant bruise on Krista’s head. The bell had rung moments ago, meaning gym class was dismissed. Krista could see Hitch’s gym bag over her shoulder, it was a mint green bag that had white straps on it.

"I'm fine Hitch, you should get to class." The nurse gave Krista an ice pack to help with the swelling. She held it up to her head but hissed when the cold paper towel touched her bruise. The feeling of the cold ice gave Krista a headache and made the pain worse. She put her hand back down, taking the ice off her head.

"About that," Krista’s attention turned back to Hitch when she heard her speaking. "Reiner said that Tommy's girl is asking for you. He said she's on the student council and they're having a meeting next Friday about the dance." Hitch shrugged her shoulder, clearly not understanding what Reiner had told her. "I don't understand why you guys are talking about this now, the dance isn't for a while but I guess it's never too early."

"Yea...thanks. So how was gym class? Did Tiffany show back up?" Krista wanted to ask about Ymir but she was sure Hitch wouldn't know who the blonde was talking about.

"Tiffany stormed into class and then talked to the coach when he asked her why she was back. The new girl followed in a few moments later. She came back to gym class all pissed and angry. Shit, I would be too if I was sent to the principal's office on my first day."

"Yea, same." Krista awkwardly said. It was strange talking about Ymir with Hitch, it was strange having Hitch know someone from Krista’s childhood. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yea, I saw her walking towards the library. I'm guessing her class is that direction." Hitch looked down at her phone when she saw she had a notification from someone. She opened her phone and replied to the person, walking off and not saying another word to Krista. This wasn't an uncommon action for Hitch.

The second bell had rung and Krista was well late to class. The nurse gave her a note, dismissing her for being late. She walked the halls to her Science class. Every door Krista passed by she couldn't help but look in the small windows of the doors. Some teachers had curtains over the windows, not allowing her to see, but Krista looked in the ones that did.

Some students noticed her as she walked by, some even waved. Krista even recognized a few people from the classes. As she walked past one classroom, though, someone had walked out right as she walked past. They knocked into her, sending her crashing on the floor once again.

"Oh my god, I'm sooooooooo sorry Lola, I didn't mean to send you flying!" Krista looked up to see Sasha holding her hand out to the blonde. Sahsa was known for being the class clown. Other than that, no one really knew anything about her. Krista have had a couple classes with her in past years but they never had a conversation.

Krista grabbed her hand and stood up from the cold ground. "Thanks," She awkwardly say as she dust myself off.

"What were you doing just standing out here like that? Aren't you supposed to be going to class? And what's with that big bride on your head?" Sahsa pointed to the spot on Krista’s head. Sahsa looked down and saw the ice pack in the blondes hands hands.

"It's nothing.." Krista let her voice trail off, hopping Sahsa wouldn't drop the subject.

"Is that from the new girl? I heard she got all pissed in gym class and got into a fight." Sahsa pulled out a lollipop from her back pocket, offering Krista one as she put the other in her mouth. The blonde reluctantly took it. "I'm guessing she got into a fight with Tiffany and so you broke it up." Her words weren't clear with the lollipop in her mouth. But yet still clear enough for Krista to understand.

"How did you-?" Krista was in utter shock. How did Sahsa know all that? Did someone in class tell her? Was Hitch already telling other students about the fight?

"Oh my god, I was right? Awesome!" Sahsa gave herself a high five. She looked back at Krista and held her hand up in defense. "Wow there, calm down. I was just guessing. You look like you just saw a ghost, you're so pale."

Krista hadn't noticed that her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung low until Sahsa said something. Krista quickly rested her face to its normal position. "What do you mean you 'guess'? So someone didn't tell you?" Krista was sure Sahsa could tell just how confused she was based off her face and voice.

"Well, I did hear that the new girl got into a fight. No one knows with how yet but Tiffany walked into class bitchier than normal. So it wasn't hard to put two and two together. You have gym with Tiffany so that means the new girl is also in your gym class.

"That fat bruise on yer head makes it obvious you were part of the fight. I highly doubt you were actually a part of it, being you're miss popular. So, the only logical explanation is that you tried breaking up the fight so that's how you got that bruise. Am I right?" A big bright smile plastered on Sahsa's face, showing just how proud she was.

"How did-?" Krista couldn't comprehend how she got all of that within a few minutes of looking at her. How was that possible?! Sure Sahsa was missing a few details here and there but she still got the base of the story. "Look, I don't know how you knew that, but if you'd mind, could you not tell anyone? I know people are going to find out sonnet than later but I would rather it be later."

Sasha looked at Krista for a while before giving her an answer. "Okay." She merely shrugged her shoulders and began to walk past the blonde. "Oh, Krista!" The blonde turned around when she heard Sahsa call her name. "That little fight isn't the only thing I know about the new girl." She gave Krista a wink before running off in the direction she was headed.

Krista suddenly became nervous. Did Sahsa know what connection Krista had to Sage? No, there's no way she knows. Right? Krista quickly brushed it off her shoulder, taking a deep breath and continuing off to her classroom.

Luckily, her class was only down the hall so she wouldn't be even more late than she already was. Krista opened the door and the class went in silence and stared at her.

"Well hello there Ms. Riess!" The science teacher, Ms. Hange Zoë, cheerfully said. She was very joyful and had a bright smile on her face. There was never a moment that she wasn't energetic and enthusiastic.

"Sorry I'm late, I hade to go to the nurse." Krista shyly said, showing her teacher the note the nurse gave her.

"That's totally alright Riess, just take a seat!" Ms. Zoë gave Krista a smile before coming behind the blonde and closing the classroom door.

Krista looked over to her table to see the spot next to her chair was taken by Ymir. She turned back to Ms. Zoë with a confused look. "Oh, since you didn't have a partner I just partnered you up with the new girl. I hope that's okay!"

"Yeah, it's fine." Krista awkwardly said before she went to go take her seat. Everyone was still staring at the blonde , seeing how tense she was to sit next to Ymir.

"Hey!" Everyone's attention turned back to Ms. Zoë. "Eyes up here everyone!" She turned back to the board and continued the lesson.

Krista pulled out her notebook and set her ice pack to the side. Ymir was simply leaning back in her chair, disregarding taking notes. Krista did her best to ignore Ymir but the brunette’s presence was just so present Krista couldn't ignore it.

She turned her head to the side and Ymir was right there. She was now leaning on the table, looking down at Krista’s notebook as the blonde took notes. Their faces were so close to each other. Her eyes left Krista’s paper and went up to the blonde’s. Krista’s breath hiccuped in her throat as Ymir’s eyes trailed down to Krista’s lips. It was if the blondes mind shut down, she had no comprehension of what was happening. Just as she thought Ymir was going to break the distance between them, she turned and head and let out a light chuckle.

"Hey," Krista jokingly slapped Ymir’sshoulder, making her laugh even more. "What's so funny?" Krista poured and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ymir turned back to Krista, making her cheeks flush once again. The power Ymir held over Krista was enough to freeze fire. "You're so cute when you're angry. Always have been, actually."

Her mentioning their childhood brought a little feeling of comfort and warmth. It made Krista feel at home, and that she wasn't so alone after all. No one had known about her childhood, so she had no one to talk to about it, the good or bad.

Krista’s face dropped from the happy smile she had to a nervous frown. The thoughts of her past were consuming her and she was drowning in them.

"Hey," Ymir’s voice brought her back to reality. Ymir had a hand lightly on Krista’s thigh. If it was anyone else Krista would have felt uncomfortable, but I was Ymir. It made the blonde feel safe and at home. "I didn't mean to scare ya like that, you okay?" She spoke softly so no one around them could hear her.

"Yeah," Krista lightly nodded her head, "I'm fine." The smile returned to her face, making a small smile aper on Ymir’s face. "Hey, I have a quick question."

"Shoot your shot." Ymir removed her hand from Krista’s thigh, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. Krista instantly wanted the warmth of Ymir’s hand back.

"How's you get those tattoos? And aren't you 18? Why haven't you graduated yet?" It didn't match up.

Ymir was always a year ahead of Krista meaning she should have graduated last year. And she wouldn't have been able to get all those tattoos in the short amount of time she's been 18. Krista knew about her being in the adoption system but would that really effect her grade?

Ymir looked away from Krista and stared down at her legs. The smile that was once on her face fell into a deep frown. It was obvious she didn't want to answer either question.

"I'm sorry," Krista quickly said once noticing her reaction. "I didn't mean to ask such personal questions! I don't know what's gotten into me! If you're not comfortable answering them then that's-"

"No, Historia" the blonde was quickly cut off by Ymir. She looked back at Krista and had a small smile on her face. "Don't be sorry, you were just asking a question. Here isn't the time nor place to answer it, though. We can talk after school, okay?"

Krista quickly nodded her head. Ymir ruffled the blondes hair before looking back at the teacher. It was a sign that the conversation was over, and Krista was content with that. She went back to my notebook, taking notes as Ms. Zoë talked. But, even still, throughout class Krista could tell Ymir was focused on her.

And for some strange reason, she didn't find it weird or unsettling. She actually found it nice that Ymir was so focused on her. It lighted some fire in Krista’s stomach that she was enjoying the feeling of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho, I added Sahsa! She’s one of my favorite characters and I lover her so much I just had to add her. Let’s not talk about the anime and act like that never happened :)
> 
> Anyways oooo Ymir opening up?!? 👀


	8. The Memory Peeled Off Like A Sticker

As quickly as the day started, the day had ended. The bell rung and school was dismissed. Students rushed out the school, piling up the parking lot as they all hopped into their different cars. Krista stood outside, waiting for Ymir to walk out the school. Thankfully, Krista didn't have cheer practice today, which meant she wouldn't have to make Ymir wait and hour and a half for cheer to finish.

Krista watched Hitch walk out, a couple guys from the football team following after her. She was inaudible to Krista but the blonde could only guess Hitch was bragging to them about how her father had just bought her a new car. They were probably flirting back with her, hoping she'll finally agree to go out with them.

It was honestly embarrassing, for all of them. Hitch was such a 'pick me' girl, it was sad. She was such a pretty girl and she wasn't stupid, having a B average. Bella could really do better, if she cared. In her eyes, she was rich and pretty which meant she could get whatever she wanted, yet she craved attention from boys. Krista could never understand why Hitch was so persistent on seeking attention for men, but Krista never bothered to figure it out.

By the time Ymir walked out the school most of the student body was gone. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder with her phone in her hands. She looked around the empty campus, looking for Krista. To make her search easier, the blonde walked up to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Ymir looked down at Krista and her once dead face turned up into a smile.

"You ready to go?" Ymir asked Krista, nodding her head in the direction of the street. The blonde gave her a quick nod before leading them to the direction of the diner.

As they walked down in the street Krista could feel Ymir's presence behind me. Many cars passed by them, mainly since they were on a main road.

The diner wasn't far at all, just down the street from the school. Many students went their when school was dismissed, explaining why there where so many students when they walked in.

The waitress lead them to a booth in the corner of the dinner. A large window gave them access to cars on the main road outside. Krista sat facing the door whilst Ymir sat across from the blonde.

"Do you know what you want to order yet?" The waitress looks in between the two of them.

"Yea, can I have a strawberry milkshake and a side of small fries?" Krista asked the waitress. She gave Krista a nod before writing on her note pad and looking at Ymir.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, thanks." The waitress gave Ymir a small nod before walking away to place their orders. "So," Ymir's voice caught Krista's attention. "Where should we start?"

"Right...." the blonde leaned back in my chair, not knowing where to begin. There were so many things to talk about, so many places to start. Krista hung her head low, staring down at the wooden table. She didn't saw anything, instead she simply looked up at Ymir. A sad look was placed on her face. Her mouth hung down in a frown and her eyes looked down at Krista. 

"How did you- I thought you-" Ymir took a deep breath, regaining her thoughts before finalizing her sentence. "What happened after?" She left the question in the open for Krista to answer. The blonde knew what she meant.

"My grandmother picked me up. I called her, scared and alone in the house. The cops soon showed up with her. I sat on the couch as they talked to my grandma. Somehow, they had stoped paying attention to me. I was curious on if they found my mother. So, I walked up the stairs where I heard the police taking in her room. The door was slightly crack and I could see her hanging there, sawing back in forth like a feather in wind. The cops were trying to take her body down. I remember my grandma quickly coming up the stairs, grabbing me and pulling me back to the living room. I'm sure she at least got a glance of her daughter hanging from the celling fan.

"I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I knew my mother was dead but I didn't know how. My little mind couldn't wrap it's around that fact that she had killed herself. It actually took me a while to accept the truth. After the police told my grandma what had happened, they called my father. For legal reasons they had to inform him that his ex wife was dead and his daughter was stranded with no place to call home. My grandma quickly stepped in. She informed the judge that she, in fact, could rase me on her own. Even I told the judge I would rather live with my grandmother. But, the judge insisted on me going with my father. He had money and a big home for me to live in. I'm sure he persuaded the judge to let him take me."

Krista stopped talking when the waitress walked over with their milkshakes. She placed the small container of fries in front of Krista. Before leaving she made sure they didn't need anything else. Ymir took her straw, opening the package and dipping it into her drink, taking a sip of it. Krista took a fry, dipping it into the milkshake before placing it in her mouth.

"So that's why you left." Ymir said, concluding Krista's story as she reached over and took a fry.

"Yea. My dad took me, brought me here and placed me in school. He changed my name to 'Krista' so I could have a fresh start." The blonde took another fry, dipping it into her milkshake.

"That explains why you looked so nervous when I called you 'Historia'. So does no one know your real name?" Ymir leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. So she _did_ notice Krista's reaction when she first called the blonde by her real name back in the gym.

"Well, my dad does, obviously. Other than that, no one knows my real name. And I would like it to stay that way." Krista looked back up at Ymir, giving her the hint. The burenette seemed to understand as she nodded her head.

"Yea, no." Ymir said before grabbing her milkshake and taking a ship. "I'm bot calling you ' _Krista_ '."

"What?" The blonde said in confusion. Was Ymir really declining Krista's request?

"Look, I don't know who the fuck _Krista_ is but I don't like her. I like _Historia. That's_ the person who I knew as a kid. The person who used to share candy with me on the school bus. The person that would randomly show up at my front door because she wanted to play. That's the person I want to get to know. Not this Krista persona." Ymir firmly stated. She drink more of her milkshake.

Krista simply stared at her, not knowing what to say. She did so much to hide the old her away from everyone. Krista had locked Historia into a dark corner in her mind, starving her and hoping she would go away from Krista's mind. Ymir can't just walk in and bring her back out. It wasn't fair.

"Look Historia," it had been like Ymir read the blonde's mind. Ymir placed her milkshake down on the table, leaning her upper body on it. "I don't want to make you life harder just because I'm here. If you want me to get out of your way then just say the word and I'm out."

Krista thought for a few moments before responding, "no, you don't have to go." A small smile formed on Ymir's lips at the blonde's answer. "Now, what's your story?"

The smile quickly left her lips and turned into a frown. "You know how I had been adopted, right?" I nodded my head remembering Ymir telling be about it when we were smaller. "Well, they put me back up for adoption a few years ago. Since I was becoming a teenager they decided I was too much work for them so they threw me out like I was trash. I've been in and out of foster homes for the past years. That's why I have so many tattoos. When you're in and out of different foster homes no one really cares what you do with yourself.

"After a while, I finally got adopted, again. The Jones took me in. They have a son, Johnathan, but he passed away as a young baby. They're too scared of adopting a child or anything under the age of 15. They think their son's death was their fault and they're too scared to be reasonable for anything fragile. Lucky for them, they can't brake me like they can a child. I don't brake easily." She finished off her story by staying a sip of her drink.

"Wait, you're 18, right?" Krista asked and Ymir nodded her head in response. "Then how are you still in high school? And why do you need to get adopted, you're a legal adult." It didn't make sense. Ymir is 18 which meant the foster system would have kicked her out and she wouldn't be in high school.

"The Jones filed the paperwork 7 months before my birthday, which makes them my legal garden. I would have been kicked out onto the street if it wasn't for them. It took a while to legalize everything which is why I'm still in high school, I missed a year. They also didn't live here originally. They lived in Florida, in a small apartment by themselves. They want a new start for both me and them. So they moved us here, and now I'm going to school again." Ymir concluded her story, grabbing a fry from Krista's side of the table and eating it.

They switched the subject, talking about what tv shows they watch. It felt like they had never left each other. It was comforting and a warm feeling of belonging grew in Krista's chest. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. Historia was peeking out of the dark corner Krista put her in. Historia was finally coming into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I feel like I haven't updated in forever. I told you guy, I really can't update regularly to save my life o_0


	9. This Night In Thought

  
The house was empty by the time Krista had gotten home, as always. She didn't bother to check the garage or the key holder to see if anyone was there. Her father would be gone a good while.

She made her way through the dark house, memorizing the path to the stairs and not tripping in the darkness. The only light in the housed turned on when Krista flipped the switch in her bedroom. The light escaped into the hallway, giving her access to see only slightly. She quickly changed her clothes, putting on a short night gown, and hopped into her bed.

It was late a night and she had school tomorrow, which she dreaded. Krista. knew she wouldn't be able to sleep properly that night so she went through the darkness in her house to the kitchen. She grabbed a large mug, the biggest she had, and took out one of many flavors of ice cream from the freezer. Krista placed the ice cream she scooped up in the mug she had, putting the ice cream back before heading back to her room.

The only light in the room was from her phone that sat on her nightstand. It had meant she got a notification. Krista hopped onto her bed, scooting all the way back until her small back hit the frame of her bed. She began to eat her ice cream, slowly stabbing at it with her fork before shoving it into her mouth. A soft hum escaped her lips she the creamy, soft texture melted in her mouth. People, such as Hitch, had always thought it was weird to eat ice cream with a fork. Krista thought it was smart. It was harder to eat ice cream with a spoon since it's usually hard to scoop up once out of the freezer.

Thinking of Hitch, the blonde groaned as she remembered the notification she had gotten. Krista wasn't close enough to see what it was but she could only guess it was Hitch texting her about something awful stupid. Hitch often didn't check up on Krista, almost never actually.

Krista decided to enjoy her ice cream before responding to Hitch. She was purposely ignoring the girl. Had she done this before? Yes. Did Hitch find out? Yes.

Somehow, in someway, Hitch had realized the blonde was ignoring her and confronted Krista. The argument consisted of Krista being right and Hitch never saying sorry. She never did.

Another notification from Krista's phone made it turn on, lighting up the whole room. The blonde groaned before putting her ice cream down on her nightstand and picking up her phone. She squinted her eyes when she held the bright light of her phone.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked down at the notification. To her surprise, it wasn't a text from Hitch. Instead, it was from Ymir.

**From Ymir:**  
_So, you're having a party at your place tomorrow?_

Krista groaned remembering that it was Thursday. She completely forgot there was supposed to be a party the day after. Hitch had probably texted the whole school by now.

**To Ymir:**  
_How'd Hitch get you number?_

**From Ymir:**  
_Who's Hitch?_  
_Some chick named Sahsa harassed me for my number until I have it to her_  
_She told me about the party_

Krista took a small sigh in relief knowing that Hitch hadn't gotten a hold of Ymir's number. Hitch didn't know much about Ymir, thankfully, and Krista wanted to keep it that way. Another text caught Krista's attention, making her look down at her phone. Instead of it being another text, it was Ymir actually calling her. Krista had stoped breathing for a second, a few actually. She quickly answered the phone, saying a soft "hello?"

 _"You weren't going to invite me?"_ Ymir's voice in the other line was husky and sent chills down Krista's spine. Krista could almost hear Ymir smile as she talked and it was clear the girl was being sarcastic. Krista had never been so nervous to talk on the phone.

"I, um, didn't think you'd want to come. You don't know anyone and I'm sure a lot of people will be there and I don't know if you'd be uncomfortable so I didn't say anything. Plus we hadn't really talked yet and I just-" Krista was rambling. She was speaking quickly and words simply spilled out of her mouth. She took a deep sigh before speaking again. "Would you like to come to the party?" Krista spoke a lot softer this time.

She could hear Ymir chuckle on the other line and it made her heart flutter. _"Sure Historia, I'll go to your stupid party._ " Once again, it was obvious the brunette was joking as Krista could hear her smile through her voice.

"Hey! Don't call my party stupid!" Krista pouted as she heard Ymir burst out in laughter on the other end. The blonde didn't even want to have the stupid party. But now, she was actually looking forward to it.

The two of them had talk for hours, as if they hadn't just talked at the cafe before that. They completely ignored the time and the fact that they had school in the morning. The only thing Krista paid attention to was Ymir's soothing voice on the other line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a LOT shorter than the others, I literally wrote this in the middle of class. What do you guys prefer anyways, longer chapter or shorter ones? Please let me know so I can pace myself on how much to write cause I'm kinda just going for it.


	10. Angels And Demons Come And Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of suicide, skip to after the first line if you don't want to read it

_Giggles escaped the small girl's lips. Krista threw the frisbee over to her mother who had thrown it to her. The park was beautiful yet it was just them. Just Krista and her mother. The grass was a bright shade a green with flowers being placed every other step. The leafs o_ _n_ _the trees were an even brighter shade of green. The cherry blossom trees, though, stood out against the green ones. Their pink petted fell slowly onto the ground, toppling on each other_ _looking like pink snow._

_Krista giggled when she threw the frisbee so hard that_ _her mother_ _couldn't ca_ _tch_ _it. The o_ _lder_ _blonde turned around to get_ _the toy_ _. Krista admired her mother. Ms. Lenz had long blonde hair, like Krista. She also had big hips and large breast. The summer dress she had was a pretty salmon shade, looking beautiful on her pale skin. Ms. Lenz had her child awfully young, making her younger and more attractive than most parents of kids Krista's age. Krista hopped she would look just like her mother when she g_ _ot_ _to her age._

_Once grabbing the frisbee, Krista's mother turned around, throwing the frisbee back in her daughters direction. The little girl was too short to grab it, having the toy fly right over her head. A soft giggle could be heard from the older blonde as she watched her daughter look for the frisbee._

_Once finding it behind her, the little girl turned back to her mother. "I'll go get it!" Krista yelled before running to get the toy. Her voice was high pitched and was reminiscent of those baby toys that spoke._

_The frisbee had flown quite far_ _to Krista's surprise. She knew her mother was strong but it surprised her just_ how _strange she was. The yellow frisbee sat perfectly on the green grass, in between a patch of flowers._

_"I got it mama!" Little Krista yelled as she picked up the frisbee. Her fingers curled around the edges and a bright smile creaked on her lips. The little girl turned around to throw the toy back at her mother._

_As soon as the little girl turned around she noticed something was extremely wrong. The green grass she stood on turned a dark, gross brown color. The once bloomed flowers were now shriveled up and dying. The cherry blossom trees lost their color and the petted laid dead on the ground. The blue sky turned pitch black_ _with_ _grey cloud hovering over Krista._

_Krista's fingers wrapped tightly around the frisbee, holding it closer to her. Her mother wasn't in the spot she was last time. Krista began to walk forward into the woods, searching for her mother. The almost dead trees hung over the little blonde girl in a ominous way that sent chills down her spine._

_The cold air hit her exposed pale skin, creating goosebumps. The moon was the only source of light exposed from the grey clouds. Krista was shaking from both the freezing cold air and from how scared she was. It was completely silent and the only thing Krista could hear were the sound of the grass crunching under her shoes._

_"Mama?" Krista yelled in the darkness of the woods. Nothing respond. Completely and utter silence was the only thing that filled the empty woods._

_Krista's anxiety and fear grew inside her, causing her heart beat to quicken at an abnormal pase. The sound pounded in her ear drums, frightening the little girl even more. It felt as if she had been walking forever into the unknown. It was as if there was no ending to the maze of tress. There was no ending to the darkness._

_Krista called out again, "mama?". She stoped walked and waited for a response. Her blonde locks bounced around as she wiped her head to the right. A light noise of a tree branch cracking was heard far in the pit of darkness. "Mama?" Krista called out once more, softer this time, almost as if she was saying it to herself._

_The little blonde continued her search, only this time she walked right. Her instincts were the only thing that lead her through the darkness. As she walked further into the darkness, she noticed something. She registered the figure as a person. Their blonde hair immediately reminded Krista of her mother._

_"MAMA!" Krista yelled as she began to run to the figure. Her little legs moving as fast as they can. The grass loudly crunched under her shoes. Krista began breathing hard and her pulse quickened._

_The figure slowly came into view. Krista's lips turned into a bright smile as the person was, in fact, her mother. Relief washed over the young girl. She slowed down her pace, moving at a jogging speed._

_"Mama," Krista huffed out, trying to catch her breath. "I thought I lost you. Don't scare me like that!" Krista joking said as she walked closer to her mother. No response was giving. No movement. No sounds. Nothing. Krista stoped jogging, walking up to her mother instead. "Mama?" She said in a small whisper._

_The frisbee slipped from her small fingers, dropping on the ground with a thud. Krista had stopped breath. Zero thoughts ran through her head as she looked up at her mother. She should have been too young to understand, but she did. She understood what was hanging in front of her._

_Her mother's blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders. Her once beautiful pale skin had turned grey and lost all color, some parts being purple. The salmon colored sun dress was torn and didn't look as bright and joyful as it did in the sun. The wind made Krista's mother slowly move, shifting side to side._

_Krista's eyes were focused on her mother's face. The dead look her mother had in her eyes. No life was shown. Her lips were loosely parted and purple. Her once rose colored cheeks were pale and sunken in. Her mother's neck was purple where the ropes touched the skin._

_Krista screamed on the top of her lungs. Tears poured out of her eyes. She fell onto the floor, scooting backwards on the hard ground. Her heart beat quickened and it was hard for her to breath. She scooted backwards, as quickly as she could with her little limbs. Her mother's body soon left her sight, disappearing into the darkness._

_Tight hands around Krista's throat from behind, making it hard for her to breath. She tilled her head up to look at was had been chocking her. Her mother's dead face looked down at her. A smile plastered on her purple lips and her dead eyes bored into Krista's. It was a sight that horrified the little girl. She wanted to scream and cry out, but her mother's hands around her throat didn't allow her. Tears poured out of her eyes as she knew this was the end of her. Her mother's face slowly left her vision as darkness took over._

* * *

Krista let out a breath that she had been holding in her sleep. She quickly sat up, holding throat. Her breath was irregular and her heart beat was quick. She felt the surface she was sitting on, excepting it to be hard grass. But instead she was meet with the soft sheets of her bed. She looked around her dark room, comprehending she was safe in her bedroom. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out the outline of various objects in her room.

A deep sigh escaped Krista's lips and she studied her breathing. She grabbed here phone from her nightstand and turned it on. The bright light caused her to squint her eyes until they adjusted to it. She had gotten a couple missed texts from Hitch but she ignored it, saving the problem for later. The thing that _did_ intrigue Krista was the time. It was and hour and a half before her alarm would go off.

The blonde got up, hissing when the cold floor hit her bare feet. She slowly slid her small pale feet into her blue fuzzy slippers that sat next to her bed on the floor. Lazily, the blonde shuffled her way over to her bathroom. The door seemed farther than usual but Krista just put the feeling as paranoia.

Once stepping inside the cold bathroom, Krista got shivers. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and goosebumps covered her pale skin. Krista only went to bed in shorts and a tank top, as usual. The house often ran warm, apart for some time where it was utterly freezing. Krista did not enjoy being hot in her sleep, or hot in general. She hated the feeling of sweating and not having a way to cool herself down.

Her room had no fan, instead, it had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. According to her father the house had came with ceiling fans in various rooms. But her father took them all down and replaced them with chandeliers, advocating even more just how wealthy the man was.

Krista rubbed her arms in an up and down motion with her hands as she attempted to get herself warm again but ultimately failing. She didn't dare turn on the light, not wanting to look herself fully in the shattered mirror (she had she'll yet to got it fixed). So, instead, she kept the lights off. Her pulps were able to see the outline of her facial features; such as he small button nose, her big blue eyes and the outline of her small jaw.

At the moment, Krista felt so small, so weak. She felt variable to anything and everything. She felt as if the wind blew too hard she would go flying. Her limbs were so small and her face was so petite. She was short and skinny. So small. Someone could crush her so easily.

Krista ran a hand through her blonde hair, pulling strands out of her lazy low ponytail. The loose strands fell over her face. She looked at herself in the broken mirror now.

She saw the same girl. The same variable girl. Nothing had changed. She had expected nothing to change.

The blonde took the elastic out of her hair and into her fingers. She pulled up all the loose strands of hair. As she did every night, she pulled her hair back to her head and tied the hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the broken mirror again.

Same girl.

Krista slowly turned away from the shattered mirror and to the bathroom door. She shuffled her way back to her bed. Foot by foot she removed her blue fuzzy slippers. She placed them back on the floor next to her bed where they sat earlier.

Another sigh left Krista's lips as she laid back down on her bed. She grabbed the pillow that sat perfectly next to her, unused. Her small pale arms wrapped around the pillow, brining it closer to her. She nuzzled her face into the softness of the pillow. Tears quickly soaked the pillow case as Krista sobbed into it.

She often had nightmares about her mother, or her father, or anything actually. It would be uncommon for the girl to not wake from a nightmare. Most people would wake up every morning tariffed. But it had been so common for the small blonde that it didn't phase her anymore.

But that nightmare, it had truest disturbed Krista to another level. It had scared her like no other nightmare had. A deep pit held in her stomach, the same one she had in her dream.

She hugged the pillow tighter, almost suffocating it. Her cries were loud yet unheard, they never were. The tears streamed down her face. She let out a loud scream that was muffled by her pillow. Her small body shivered as she screamed into her pillow again. Her voice echoed throughout the large house.

Krista had screamed so hard her voice hurt and her throat felt sore. She simply buried her face further into the pillow until it was slightly harder to breathe than normal. The tears still continued to pour out of her eyes and soaking the pillow case even further. Sleep began to take over the blonde. All Krista could hope for was a dreamless sleep as darkened began to take over her bison again.

* * *

Krista walked through sweaty bodies, getting to her kitchen to grab something to eat. After school Hitch had driven Krista home and helped her prepare for the party that Krista didn't even want. As soon as 9pm hit people rolled into her house, bringing alcohol and even more people with them. The mansion was completely packed, having people from multiple schools in it. In all honesty, Krista didn't know 2/3 of the people in her house at the moment. She did not party often and she surely didn't enjoy it when she did. It was always Hitch who'd drag the blonde to various parties.

Hitch had not only planned this party, she also got to decide what Krista was wearing. It took two hours but they had decided on a small red dress. It was silk and had a small leg silk that ran up to Krista's hip. The dress was awfully short, stopping mid thigh. Since the dress straps were only thin wires, Krista decided not to wear a bra. Her breast were small enough for the mini bra the dress provided. Hitch had worn something much more reveling. Krista did not approve of her friend's outfit but she didn't say anything, knowing Hitch wouldn't change.

Krista felt ultimately uncomfortable in her own house. Music blasted and sweaty people were grinding on each other. Krista preferred to stay out of situations like this but she had no choice this time. Hitch had ditched Krista a while ago for a group of boys that invited her to join them. Krista couldn't register any of the boys which meant they went to the school over. Though being awfully popular, Krista didn't have many _friends._ She did have a lot of accusations, but not friends. Even the friends she had weren't really that close to her.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she finally made it to the kitchen. Bottled of alcohol littered the counters and snacks scattered the table. From past experiences, Krista knew that when people got high, they liked to eat. One of the first items Krista threw a party half her food was gone as the kids who smoked weed got into her pantry. After that time she had been more cautious, locking her cabinets so no one could get in.

The blonde grabbed a couple of chips from an open bag that was on the table. She grabbed the whole bag and leaned against the wall. Slowly she took a handful of chips at a time, shoving them into her mouth. As people danced to some random song Krista didn't know of, her eyes scanned the crowd. Her blue pupils went over every single person's face, seeing if she recognized them. When she noticed the front door opening and the person she was looking for walk in, her heart skipped a beat. She quickly sat the bag of chips down on the table and began her journey to the talk brunette.

"Hey," before Krista could get even remotely close to the brunette, Riner had bopped in front of the blonde. "What's up Krista?" Her eyes quickly went up to meet his. "Nice party you got going on here."

Though he was speaking, and Krista was listening, she wasn't focused on him. She didn't care how he felt about her stupid fucking party. She also didn't care for him to know how she was feeling, truly. The night had just started and she did _not_ want to deal with Reiner and his bullshit.

"What do you want Reiner?" Krista lazily asked him. She didn't care what he wanted. She wanted him out her way.

"No 'hello Reiner, nice to see you'?" The taller blonde said in a joking way. He attempted to imitate Krista's higher pitched voice for comedy purposes but failed. Krista gave no response. Not a laugh. Not a smile. _Noting._

She stared blankly up at the man, making him obviously uncomfortable. She turned to follow the brunette but was stopped when Reiner grabbed her arm. He jerked the small blonde back, making her look at him.

"What the hell do you want Reiner?" Krista asked loudly, almost shouting. If the girl wasn't so tipsy she wouldn't have been acting like this. The alcohol was definitely getting to her and Reiner could tell. Reiner looked down at his hand and only tightened the grip when she tried to wiggle free. Her small arm was even smaller with his large hand wrapped around it. "Fucking let me go Reiner!" Krista yelled a little too loud. No one really paid attention, too drunk to care.

"I just want to know what you're doing running off. I thought we could hand out since this is your party." An awkward chuckle escaped his lips. It sent shivers down Krista's spine in a bad way, she didn't like the way he was acting.

It wasn't obvious if the taller blonde was drunk or not. Krista was too tipsy herself to notice anything. Though, knowing Reiner, he most likely was tipsy. "Get the fuck off me Reiner!" Krista shouted once again. She was finally able to wiggle her little arm out of her grasp.

The small blonde stumbled back a couple steeps. She looked up at him, her blue eyes giving him a worst death glare. If she was drunk she would have slapped him. Or better yet, fucking punched him in the face! But sadly she was only tipsy.

On her heels, she quickly turned around and continued the journey she was headed in before she was interrupted. "Krista wait!" Reiner called after her. His hand extended to catch her wrist but failed when she swung her arm out of his grasp. "I just-" he tried again but failed once more.

Krista turned around to look at the taller blonde. "Touch me one more fucking time and see what happens." She said in a low and threatening tone. It was the first time she said anything like that to anyone. It shocked the both of them, Reiner more. He stumbled back a few steps and looked down at her angry face. He knew he lost this battle and watched as Krista stormed off.

Her house was large, _very_ large. She had lost sight of Ymir with her little fight with Renier. She knew that he would insist on talking about it the next day. There was a 98% chance he was going to be expecting Krista to say sorry, as she always did. Krista wasn't feeling it though, she didn't feel like saying _sorry_ for some shit that wasn't even that major. She was sick and tired of him and she honestly couldn't care less what he thought of her at this point.

High school would be done with soon enough which meant once that finally day hits, she'll never have to see Renier ever again in her life. She was _so_ looking forward to that day.

Krista continued walking in the direction she saw Ymir last in. Her blue eyes scanned the top of the crowd, looking for Ymir's tall figure amongst the crowd. She was so short that it made it difficult. Everyone was taller than her and towered over her.

"Fucking hell!" Krista shouted to herself. She couldn't find the brunette, making her night even worse. She ran a hand through her hair, catching her nerves. A deep breath escaped her lips as she calmed herself down, closing her eyes as well.

"Looking for me?" A low raspy voice said into Krista's ear. It made the small blonde jump forward. She quickly turned around to see who had scared her and calmed down when she noticed it was the brunette she was looking for.

Ymir looked down at Krista with a smug look on her face. She wore a back sports bra as the only thing for a top. A grey button up jersey hung open, exposing Ymir's tan and freckled torso. For bottoms Ymir simply wore black sweatpants that weren't tight at all. The white Nike air forces she wore were obviously older as they looked a bit worn out.

Krista's eyes subconsciously ran up and down Ymir's body, stoping at the girls torso. It didn't help that Krista was awfully short. Ymir was toned and muscular, obviously, but Krista hadn't registered just _how_ toned the girl was. Ymir's abs were very defined. Her skin was tan and freckles

A lump caught in Krista's throat as she had forgotten how to breath. She was staring at Ymir and the brunette noticed. With one smooth motion, Ymir grabbed Krista's chin within her fingers and tilted the blondes head up to look at her. She noticed the cut on Krista's cheek had was beginning to fade.

"You gonna talk or just stare at my abs all night?" Ymir spoke low enough so that Krista was the only one to hear. Her low husky voice sent chills down Krista's spine. The _good_ kind of chills.

"Uh- yeah." Krista lamely said. She didn't know what to say. Ymir was so close to her face, only inches away. The blonde's face was a bright shade of pink. Words couldn't comprehend in her mind.

Ymir let out a low chuckle at how flustered Krista was. She slowly backed away, removing her hand from Krista and shoving them into her pockets. She watched as the blonde slightly shook her head, regaining her thoughts.

"Want to get drinks?" Krista asked. The blonde wasn't planning on drinking to much that night. But once she saw Ymir, damn it she needed a couple drinks.

"Sure short stack." Ymir chuckled as she ruffled Krista's hair.

The blonde lead them into the kitchen, where she just was before. Krista could tell Renier watched her walk by but she ignored him. Searching the kitchen, it was clear that people had drank much of the alcohol. Many of the solo cups were gone as well. "Shit." Krista hissed out. She looked around for a bottled of alcohol and just settled on an almost full bottle of whiskey she found. Before anyone could notice, the blonde quickly grabbed the whole bottle to herself.

"Come on." Krista waved to Ymir to follow her. The brunette did as she was told, following close behind the blonde.

The walked through the crowd of sweaty bodies until the reached the stairs. It was an almost known rule to not go upstairs. If people did go upstairs and Krista found them, they were in big trouble. Just as an extra precaution, Krista locked every door that had a lock on it. She didn't want people going through her father's things and stealing objects of value.

Krista walked down a hallway and opened one of the bathrooms she kept unlocked. Lucky for her, no one was in there. She quickly pulled Ymir inside and locked the bathroom. It was spacious and it gave them more than enough room to walk around. Though struggling, Krista hopped onto the counter. Ymir simply sat on the floor beside the blonde. Krista opened the bottle of whiskey, taking a sip before passing it to Ymir.

"I didn't think you'd ditch your own party just to sit in the bathroom with me." Ymir jokingly said as she looked up a Krista. The blonde chuckled as she pulled her dress down.

"Is rather be in here with you than out their with _them._ " Krista had put venom into her voice and she hadn't even noticed, but Ymir did.

It was clear the blonde did want to talk about the subject any longer so she didn't say anything. She simple stool a sip of the alcohol before passing it to the blonde.

Krista had switched the conversation to something else. They chanted for what felt like hours. The bottle of whiskey was passed in between them every once in a while. Neither of them were drunk yet, as they weren't drinking _that_ much, but they were definitely tipsy. Some time during their conversation, Krista offered up to play truth or dare and the brunette agreed. Ymir had gotten off the floor, standing on the wall opposite of Krista so she could look at the blonde. 

The game consisted of many truths, with a couple dares here and there. They had gotten to know each other. At the start of the game, simple questions were asked, such as 'what's your favorite color' or 'what TV show character am I most like'. As the game moved on the questions got much more intimate, such as 'when was your first time having sex'.

One round Krista had dared Ymir to take off her jersey. The brunette smirked as she removed her arms from the unbuttoned top, sliding it off her arms. She balled it up and placed it next to Krista on the counter. The blonde could hardly focus as the top half of Ymir was almost completely bare. Her tan skin looked to soft and smooth and freaked were splattered everywhere. Krista just wanted to run her hands up and down Ymir's body.

"Truth or dare?" Krista asked Ymir, trying her absolute hardest to kept her eyes from shifting down to Ymir's bare skin.

"Give me your best dare shorty." Ymir chuckled as she leaned against the wall. She was looking over at Krista, trying to keep her eyes of the blonde's almost exposed breast. Krista was leaning forward as she sat on the counter, holding onto the bottom so she wouldn't fall off. This caused Krista's breast so be slightly exposed. Ymir could tell the blonde didn't have a bra on.

Krista thought for a long _long_ moment. She knew what dare she wanted to give Ymir. Gosh, she wanted to give the dare so fucking badly. Thoughts quickly ran through the blonde's mind as she quickly tried to decide on what to do. When Ymir shifted her position on the wall, Krista's eyes immediately moved to her exposed tan skin. That was the only sign she needed.

"Kiss me." Krista blurred out. He eyes tan back up to Ymir's face that held a confused look. "I dare you to kiss me." Krista obviously wasn't thinking anymore. Her breath was caught in her throat and her grip on the counter tightened.

Ymir chuckled, removing herself from the wall. She walked over to Ymir, placing both arms on the counter either side of the blonde. Their faces where so close to each other, only inches apart.

"You sure?" Ymir asked low. Krista looked in Ymir's eyes and moved down to her plump lips. Her head nodded yes, a very harsh yes.

Krista's eyes moved back up to Ymir's eyes, waiting for something to happen. Neither of them had moved. Krista was too scared that if she moved she's ruined the moment. So she sat, and waited for what felt like an eternity. In one quick motion, Ymir's hand grabbed Krista's jaw, yanking her head forward and smashing their lips together.

Almost out of instinct, Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, bringing her closer. She moved her legs so that Ymir could step between them, leaving very little space between them. Ymir's hands lefts Krista's face and moved down to Krista's hips.

Was it the most romantic kiss ever? No, very far from it. It was sloppy and not organized in any form. But it still sent sparks flying through Krista's body. Ymir's body pressed against hers still started an arousal in the blonde's body.

This was definitely not the smartest decision Krista ever made and she'd most likely beat herself up for it in the morning. But Ymir was _fucking kissing her._ She could deal with the dumb ass consequences in the morning. For now, she enjoyed the warmth of Ymir's body pressed against her and the way Ymir slide her tongue into Krista's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll said longer chapter were better so I gave you guys a long chapter. I find myself a lot in Krista so I thought it would be fitting to give her consent nightmares like me. I personally think it's something she would get being what she went through at that young age. 
> 
> I also can't believe I updated twice a week, and the next chapter is half way done. This is so schoking to me.


	11. The Darkness That Is Only Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating went up

Krista moaned at the feeling of Ymir's tight hold on her thighs. The blonde absolutely sunk into the touch. She had wrapped her legs around the brunette to push them closer. There was absolutely no room in between the two of them. Their bodies pressed against each other. Krista kept her small arms wrapped around Ymir's neck. She held a tight grip on the brunette, not wanting to let her go.

Ymir's tongue was roaming the inside of Krista's mouth. She wanted to taste every bit of the blonde. To her surprise, Krista didn't push Ymir away when her tongue grazed the bottom of Krista's lip. The blonde parted her lips, allowing Ymir full access. Ymir was fully ready for Krista to shove her off and yell at her. But she didn't. To say that neither were expecting this was an understatement.

Ymir's lips trailed down from Krista's lips and to her jawline. She left sloppy kisses all over Krista's pale skin and the blonde loved it. She loved the way Ymir didn't reject her dare. She loved the way Ymir was touching her. She loved the moment they were in.

The brunette trailed her lips even further down to Krista's neck. She sucked on the skin and it wasn't too long before the blood rushed to the surface of Krista's pale skin, creating a hickey. Ymir left them everywhere her lips trailed on Krista's skin. She loved the way they looked on Krista's skin. Hickeys were so noticeable and vibrant against Krista's pale skin.

Would Krista beat herself up for this in the morning? Yes. Krista had a multitude of problems to deal with in the morning. But this was now. She didn't have to worry about any of her problems in this moment. It was just her and Ymir, just how she liked it.

A sudden knock on the door startled Krista but Ymir didn't leave the position she was in. Instead, she continued to suck on the pale skin on Krista's small neck. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a moan. Another knock on the door made Krista jump as this one was a harsher knock. 

"Ymir," the person on the other side of the door spoke. Their voice was muffled not only from the door between them but also the bounding music in the background. "I know you're in there."

A very, _very,_ loud groan escaped Ymir's lips. She seemed to know who the voice belonged to, unlike Krista. The blonde simply sat there in confusion. Ymir burred her face into the crook of Krista's neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, playing with the hairs on the male of her neck.

"What the fuck do you want potato girl?" Ymir's voice rumbled as she spoke. It sent a tingling feeling down Krista's body.

"They're here Ymir. Common." The girl outside persisted as she knocked on the door once more. Ymir sent a low growl in annoyance before removing herself from Krista. The blonde immediately wanted the warmth of Ymir back.

"I'll be back." Ymir said to Krista as she gave her a small kiss on the forehead. The blonde nodded before Ymir opened the door to leave. Through a small crack in the door Krista could see the person on the other side of the door was Sasha.

_What the hell does Sasha need with Ymir?_

Krista lended her head back until it hit the mirror behind her with a small thud. The music from downstairs was obnoxiously loud; but somehow she hadn't noticed it when she was in the bathroom with Ymir. The blonde fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, thinking about what had just happened between her and Ymir.

Out of everything that could have happened that night she was _not_ expecting that. She focussed on the music pounding downstairs. It was some song that Krista didn't recognize but obviously many people there did. The bass shook the house and the best drop was obnoxiously harsh. Krista's father bought amazing speakers and Krista always used them for these parties. Krista leaned her head the wall and closed her eyes.

She almost didn't notice the moment the music shut off. A moment of silence ran through the house until the sound of people arguing filling the house. Krista shot her head up, focusing on the conversation that she was able to hear from downstairs.

"You fucking bitch!" A loud yell came from downstairs. Krista could immediately tell it was Hitch yelling. She was causing a sense, which was like her, but it was never like this. Hitch never really caused any fights or were ever involved in any. So this was a real shocker to Krista.

She quickly jumped off the counter and her shoes made a thud on the floor. A person in the halls jumped when Krista ripped open the bathroom door and ran downstairs. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was so nervous on what she would find. People were huddled around something, Krista could only guess Hitch. The blonde was too short to see over anyone so she had to squeeze her way through the people. Groans were heard as she pushed herself past the people and made her way so she could see the area that was created around Hitch. It was quickly noticeable to Krista that the person her friend was arguing with was Ymir. She stood tall compared to Hitch and she crossed her arms over her chest. Sahsa stood next to her, eating a bag of chips as if the situation in front of her wasn't happening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hitch yelled up to Ymir. Krista's friend was obviously drunk. She would act like this if she was sober, don't get the chick wrong, but she wouldn't be _this_ bad.

"The entire school was invited, were we not?" Ymir plainly stated. She seemed the type that would fight. The type that would drag someone across the floor just for looking at her the wrong way. Krista didn't know much about this Ymir but she sure hoped that wasn't the case.

"I didn't invite _you._ So how did your skank ass get here?" Hitch wasn't slurring her words, which Krista couldn't tell was a good or a bad thing. Hitch would definitely remember this whole altercation in the morning. Again, not sure weather that's a good or bad thing.

"You invited the whole school _and_ from people towns over to a party that wasn't even yours. And your tiny little brain can't warp your head around the fact that I'm here." Ymir scoffed and attempted to walk away. It seemed she was headed for the kitchen but was stopped when Hitch threw her cup of beer onto Ymir.

The entire room went silent and gasps could be heard by some. They were both still, Hitch and Ymir. Everyone looked in between the two of them to see the next move, not wanting to say anything. Ymir slowly turned around, clearly beyond angry. Hitch picked up a bottled of beer from the table next to her. She lifted the bottle over her head and prepared herself to throw it at Ymir. Krista quickly interrupted and grabbed Hitch's hand before she was able to throw it.

Renier was also quick to help and she completely yanked the bottle out of Hitch's she was quick to complain and demand they give her the bottle back. He placed it on the table where it once was.

"You need to calm the fuck down Hitch." Krista talked to Hitch as she tightly held her arms. The blonde was very annoyed with both her friends at the moment. One tried to hit on her _again_ and the other tried to seriously hurt Ymir. What the fuck is wrong with them?

"You shouldn't be talking." Renier butted in as he yanked Hitch out of Krista's grasp. "You really ditched me for that." Krista didn't need to turn around to know Renier's fat sausage like finger was pointing at Ymir.

"You've got to be joking." Ymir bluntly said as she let out a light chuckle. She took a few steps closer to the group of people. "You really think she'd want to hang out with your dumbass?"

"She's been hanging out with us for the past ten years." Renier spat back in a treating way. It was clear Ymir was not even close to being phased by the male. She stood her ground and simply smiled at seeing how pissed Renier was. "I don't know you the fuck you are but you better back off."

"And what if I don't?" Ymir spoke with no fright in her voice. She wasn't even the least bit intimidated by Renier. Most people would have been shaking by now. But nothing. Renier was definitely not used to someone standing up to him and it showed.

"I don't understand why the fuck that bitch is even here!" Hitch yelled again, making everyone turn their attention to her. She was pointing to Ymir.

Krista held her hands up in front of her in defense as she tried to talk Hitch to calm down. It didn't work. It only got Hitch more pissed off as she began to yell even louder. Renier had steeped in again and shook Hitch lightly. Again, didn't fucking work. Ymir had stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as she simply took all the shitty things Hitch was yelling at her. The brunette simply watched as Krista and Renier snuggled to keep their friend in control.

"You fucking skank," Hitch continued to yell insults at Ymir whom wasn't phased in the slightest. Sasha, who stood right next to the brunette, simply observed the fight from a distance. The bag that was in her hands was still there as she continued to eat out of it.

"Hitch!" Krista yelled absurdly loud for her size. Hitch had stoped shouting insults at Ymir and finally payed attention to Krista. Her eyes moved to the small blonde in front of her. Both of them were angry but for completely opposite reasons.

"What," Hitch spoke in an almost asking tone. She looked in between Krista and Ymir before she finally realized what was going on. She took a few steps backwards so she could get a better view of Krista. "So you're really going to defend that trash? Really? Over me? She's been here for a week and I've been here for years Krista. And you choose her?"

Silence fell in the room. Everyone watched on the edge of their seats, not knowing what was going to happen next. It was very often that Hitch would yell at Krista but it was never like this. Hitch had never questioned their friendship, especially in public like this. She had always yelled at Krista for little shit. This was not expected from anyone. Krista's night just went from awesome to completely shitty within the span of less than an hour.

After a long period of silence, Hitch spoke again. "Krista! Answer the damn question!" She clapped her hands in the blonde's face. Krista didn't hesitate to smack Hitch's hands away form her face.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like you have a stick up your ass." Krista spoke in a low and intimidating tone but everyone was still able to hear their conversation. "You treat everyone like trash just because you're scared people are going to stop crawling back to you for a booty call. Well get this Hitch, I'm done with your shit! You're a bitch! And the only _skank_ in the room is yourself."

Many 'ooo's went around the room. People were acting like children when their classmate gets called to the principals office. They were childish and immature. But then again, when were they not? Hitch didn't know how to respond. She simply stared at Krista, too shocked to say anything and too drunk to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Okay, I think things got a little out of hand." Renier said as he attempted to but in between the girls. "Why don't we just all-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you're no better." Krista scoffed and shoved Renier's arm out of her way. He had went out to grab her and pull her aside. He gave her a questioning look, his eyes glistening with hurt. "You think ever girl in the school wants you cause you're on the football team. Well they don't! Not everyone wants to sunk your shrimp dick!"

More 'ooo's went around the room again, this time it was even louder. If people were shocked by Hitch's outburst then they were blown out of the waters by this fight. Krista and Renier never fought. Never. It was already rare for them to get into a small argument but something like this was absolutely unheard of. Krista wasn't as drunk as Hitch but she was intoxicated. She wasn't being completely rashihol and she knew all this would blow up even wore in the morning. If Hitch remembered this.

Out of a bold move, Hitch grabbed the beer bottle from the table. She chugged the whole ting down before throwing it on the ground at Krista's feet. Shards of the broken beer bottle had went into the bare spot's of Krista's caff. The crimson red blood dripped down her pale skin in the places where she got cut. Many people gasped out of both shock and horror. Krista didn't even flinch though. She had only gotten even angrier.

"Get the fuck out _now_." Krista said in a low tone that was hard to hear. It was obvious the short blonde was beyond mad. She was ready to blow her top at any moment. This was an unknown sight for many and it honestly scared them.

With one finally glance, Hitch and Renier left the house. Everyone soon followed them out of the Reiss property. Not before taking a place at the broken bottle around Krista's legs, though. She hadn't moved in inch. Her fist were balled and she looked down to the floor to hide that fact that she was on the burst of tears. She simply stood there and waited for everyone to leave her house.

She finally looked up when she heard her front door close and lock. Ymir had shoved the last person out of the house and locked the door behind them. When the brunette finally turned around to Krista, that's when the blonde broke down. She began to cry. Her legs hurt too much for her to move and walk out of the pile of glass. So she just stood there and cried about the pain she felt.

"Come on." Ymir said mainly to herself as she carefully picked up Krista and sat her down on the nearby couch. The blonde hissed when she felt the glass move around inside of her. "Where's the medical supplies?"

Krista lazily pointed to a small storage closet next to the kitchen. Ymir quickly ran over and grabbed a few things from the pantry that Krista couldn't see from where she sat. The blonde simply rested her head back on the arm of the couch.

Ymir walked over and grabbed the leg that had gotten the larger shard of glass stuck in it. Krista immediately hissed but let Ymir do her thing. The brunette pulled out the glass from her leg with a medical tweezer. The brown glass laid perfectly on the paper towel Ymir was hooting then on. She had rubbing some sort of antibiotics on the wounds. Krista groaned in pain at the feeling but quickly moved on.

"There." Ymir stated when she finished wrapping up Krista. "Take a shower and get some rest, I know you're tired." She grabbed the medical supplies and put them back in the spot where she found them. Krista watched at Ymir grabbed a broom and began to clean up the mess all around the floor.

A light smile appeared on Krista's face as she realized there was someone who cared for her. She stood and made her way to the stairs but not before she let out a hiss in pain. Though it felt much better without the glass in her skin, it still felt like hell.

She took Ymir's advice and got into the shower. Now, she was sitting on the shower floor, letting the hot water power onto her. She brought her legs closer to her and hugged them, hiding her face into her knees. That day had ended up nothing like Krista had imagined.

She had fought with Reiner. Twice. And he was sober for both fights. He'd definitely remember and most likely spam Krista's phone in the morning. He'll send her text time 'what happened last night?' or 'we should really talk about what happened.' Krista really didn't was to see ether response.

Hitch had been drunk for their fight. It was a lot more over the top. Especially considering Hitch threw a beer bottle at Krista. The morning could go in so many directions Krista didn't even know which one was the best. Hitch was very complex.

The blonde jumped when the sound of knocking came from the bathroom door. She let out a "give me a second" as she turned to shower off. She got up and out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. She got dress in one of the pajamas that had been in her bathroom.

Krista quickly opened her bathroom door to see Ymir standing there. From what the blonde could tell, Ymir had washed up as she only had on her pants and jersey. The bra that had gotten soaked in beer was gone. But, the jersey that Ymir had arrive with was now buttoned up and covered everything.

"I cleaned up downstairs. Just a bit more work and it'll be spotless. But the main thing like alcohol and bottles are all gone and in the trash. I also swept and mopped the floors so you don't have to in the morning. Your leg is going to-" Ymir began to talk to Krista cut her off.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Ymir and buried her face into her chest. She inhaled the brunette's nice sent. She smelled like a mix of beer and Krista's body wash she kept in the other bathrooms. But she loved it. She loved the warmth of Ymir.

"I'm just tired." Krista said into Ymir's chest. She was muffled but Ymir could understand the blonde completely. She rubbed Krista's small back and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. Let's get you to bed, you need some rest." Ymir insisted. She didn't pull Krista off her until the blonde nodded.

Krista grabbed Ymir's hand as she walked to her bed in the middle of her room. The brunette had no other choice but to follow the blonde. When Krista fell onto the bed, Ymir fell right along with her. Krista quickly cuddled up into Ymir before the brunette could say anything; not that she was going to.

Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's waist and laid her head in Ymir's chest. The brunette ran her hand thought Krista's hair. It had soothed the blonde into sleep. It was the most comfortable sleep the blonde had ever had. She simply soaked up in Ymir's warmth and let sleep take over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I take forever to post one chapter? yes. did I still rush? maybe...
> 
> I am planing on this story being explicated with sexual content so that will be coming soon. but for now, im sticking with mature


	12. I'm Afraid Of Losing Me

The dinging sound of Krista's phone caused her to wake up. She rolled over on her bed, not wanting to face the bright sun of the early morning. A couple more dings went off before Krista got sick of it. She aggressively yanked her phone off her night stand to see who was blowing up her phone. The blonde didn't feel well, emotionally or physically.

The bright light of her phone caused her to squint. Though it was day, Krista's curtains hid the sun very well which caused the room to be relatively dark. Another ding from her phone brought her attention to it.

Many of the notifications weren't even from messages, they were from social media. This was Krista's worst nightmare. Yes, she was a very popular student and almost everyone in towns over knew of her. Her father was an extremely wealthy man and many people knew her as his daughter. It wasn't shocking for Krista to have very popular social media accounts.

But considering last night and the large fight she had with Hitch, she highly doubted the notifications were people talking about how pretty she is. This was Hitch's thing. She's the one who'd get attention from doing stupid shit. The fact that this was Krista made the situation ten times worse.

The blonde groaned loudly in her pillow before looking around her room. She had remembered Ymir running a hand through her blonde hair to help her calm her nerves. Krista remember Ymir rubbing her back as she sobbed herself to sleep. It was very suppressing to Krista that Ymir wasn't anywhere to be found. Even her shoes and bra that wee on the floor were gone.

Krista had hopped Ymir would stay for breakfast at least. But she quickly put it past her. ' _Ymir wasn't obligated to do anything for me'_ , Krista reminded herself.

Out of hope, Krista checked her phone to see who she got text messages from. A few messages were from Armin to the student council group chat; explaining different things they needed to do for the upcoming dance. Renier had sent a few messages but Krista had decided to save that for later. To her surprise, Hitch hadn't texted her at all. After seeing no text from Ymir, Krista slumped in her bed and began to check her notifications.

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw the time. It was a little past one o'clock in the afternoon! "Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit." Krista swore under her breath as she rushed out of her bed and into her bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb in her hair. The deodorant stick sat calmly on her counter until Krista yanked it off and ripped the cap off. Once done with using she simply threw it somewhere on her counter. Thankfully, Krista's closet wasn't far from her bathroom. She ran in and grabbed the first pair of shorts and tank top she could find.

Not really caring what she was wearing, she threw the outfit on. She grabbed socks and white sneakers to throw on. The white socks peeked out of the top of the sneakers. Krista grabbed the brush and pulled her blonde hair back into a high ponytail, securing it with two elastics. And finally she grabbed the perfume bottle off her nightstand and sprayed herself.

Krista grabbed her phone off her bed to check it once again. It had only taken her thirteen minutes to get ready. It dumbly impressed her. A text message popped on the screen and made Krista jump as she wasn't expecting the ding to be that loud.

Once clicking on it her mood automatically went up. A smile plastered on her pink lips and butterflies roamed around in her stomach. The text was from Ymir and it made Krista a bit giddy.

**From Ymir:**  
_Since you slept through breakfast, lunch is in the microwave._

Krista's stomach growled as she read that Ymir left her food. The blonde hadn't eaten a full meal in almost twenty four hours. Krista sent a quick text back, thanking Ymir for the food.

She made her way downstairs, fully dreading to see the mess that was left over from the party. Ymir had cleaned the glass last night but the house was still a mess.

"What the.." Krista's voice trailed off as she looked around the first floor of her house.

Spotless.

Fucking spotless.

Ymir had cleared out the mess that was there from the night prior. The floor was clean, the bottles were gone, the counters were clear. She even went as far as to fix the pillows on the couch. Out of utter shock Krista sent Ymir a text, thanking her for cleaning and insisting that she didn't need to. It wasn't long before Ymir responded.

**From Ymir:**  
_It's fine Historia. Relax and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow_

At this point Krista was jumping around in excitement. She and Ymir didn't actually have plans for the next day but from the text it was implied she'd be seeing the brunette tomorrow. Krista made her way to the kitchen where Ymir said she left the food. The smile on Krista's face grew when she saw Ymir made her waffles. Content with having breakfast for lunch, Krista sat on the stool at the kitchen island. She ate in silence as she thought of Ymir.

The sound of her phone ringing made Krista groan. Answering the phone without looking at the caller id was a big mistake on Krista's part.

" _Oh, you're finally up_." The person on the other line spoke low and soft as if they were scared to speak to Krista. The blonde pulled the phone from her ear and checked the caller id. A let out a groan as she read the name 'Reiner'. She put the phone next to her ear when a faint voice came from the small box. " _I've been texting you all morning, you know. So how are you? You okay?"_

Krista rolled her eyes as she stabbed a part of the waffle, shoving it into her mouth. She was so utterly sick of Reiner. All the bullshit he's said to her in past conversations. All the flirting he'd done even after Krista said she was extremely uncomfortable with it. All the times he had 'showed her off' like she was his trophy. Him and his fucking masculinity, Krista hated it all.

"I'm fine Renier. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Krista didn't speak in the light, bubbly tone she normally spoke in. Her tone was dry and tired. She was pushing for the conversation to end. Her mood had dropped when she picked up the phone.

" _Not that's not it."_ Krista rolled her eyes, of course that's not it. " _I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch together tomorrow. At the diner, we could get milkshakes. And maybe we can talk about what happened last night."_

"I'm busy tomorrow." It was a lie. Krista didn't have plans for tomorrow. Except for that fact that Ymir sent a subliminal text saying she'll 'see her tomorrow'. She wanted to say more but simply left it at that.

" _Oh."_ Silence tan through Renier. He didn't know how to respond. The moment was so awkward for him and he didn't know how to get past it. _"Well. Um, I guess I'll see you Monday then."_ It was half question-half statement.

Krista didn't say 'bye' instead she simply just hung up the phone. Would people think she was being a bitch? Yes. Would people think she was irrational? Yes. Many people would think Krista was a completely irrational and over dramatic person. Then again, most people hadn't been through what she had.

* * *

The sun had set and Krista currently sat on her bed. She had taken up on Ymir's advice and decided to stay home and rest for a lot of the day. Thankfully the wounds from the broken beer bottle weren't anything that would significantly be a problem to Krista. Though it did hurt like hell to walk, the pain would most likely go away in less than a week. And the cut in her cheek was nearly gone.

The moonlight peeled through the area where Krista's curtains couldn't cover up the window. From where Krista sat on the bed, she watched the clouds slowly roll past. A day of purely lounging around was not common for Krista and she did not enjoy these days much. Krista hated laying around in bed and not doing anything, it always made her upset. But for some reason today just didn't feel upset. She actually felt relaxed and happy.

Sadly that feeling was gone once more. She was feeling lazy now and internally yelled at herself for laying in bed so long.

Though it was late at night, Krista grabbed a hoodie and get keys and headed downstairs. She made her way to her car, unlocking it and hopping into the front seat. She didn't drive for long; there were little to no cars on the road since it was almost midnight. Parking was easy since no one was there.

Krista got out the car and walked quite a ways to her usual spot. Waves crashing on the shore echoed throughout the beach. Krista walked the strip on the near empty beach. The stores were all closed since many of their customers were heading home.

Sand that had gotten on the pavement form other people crunched as Krista walked. Her white sneakers were getting dirty with sand but it wasn't something she was worried about. These were the shoes she often wore when she walked along the beach. The white sneakers had sand all over them.

Krista shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. The chilly night air was getting to her, even if she didn't get cold as easy as other people did. Though, she did pair it with shorts that exposed her short pale legs. Almost no one would see her anyway, so it didn't matter.

The boardwalk and beach were separated by a wall. The boardwalk was on the higher part of the wall, making it a ledge overlooking the water. And that is exactly the spot Krista sat. Her short legs dangled over the edge as she watched the ocean waves crash onto the shore. She ran a pale hair through her long blonde hair.

The moon's reflection could be seen in the blue water, rippling whenever a wave would come. It was the only light that was given to Krista, besides the dimly light street lights. Krista legs swayed as they dangled over the ledge. She was swaying like the soft waves of the ocean. Her blonde hair waved behind her whenever the shuttle breeze was a little too much.

"You came to the beach and weren't going to tell me?" Krista turned her head to see Ymir staining a little ways behind her. The brunette didn't speak loudly but Krista could hear what she was saying perfectly clear. Krista gave her a bright smile and turned back to the ocean, watching the waves once again. Just like she was guessing, Ymir walked over and sat down on the ledge next to Krista.

"You left this morning." Krista pointed out. She knew Ymir wasn't obligated to stay with her. But it would have been nice to wake up and Ymir was there.

"Mrs.Jones called me," Ymir spoke. "She didn't know where I was and got worried I was hurt."

Krista didn't say anything else, just staring at the water. She understood why Ymir had to leave that morning. Though, her own father had never been as concerned.

"Come on," Ymir plainly said as she jumped down from the ledge and onto the sandy beach. It was quite a distance from the ledge and the beach, making Krista's eyes widen in shock when she jumped down. If the blonde were to try that it was sure to hurt her much more. "Come on," Ymir said once more, looking up at Krista, "I'll catch you." Krista didn't move in inch, processing just how far down Ymir wanted her to jump. There was no doubt in her mind that Ymir wouldn't catch her but Ymir could see the distressed look on Krista's face as she spoke again, "I promise."

With one last look, Krista took her hands out her pocket and pushed her weight off the ledge. Just like she had said, Ymir caught her. She stumbled a few steps back from the impact but the jump hurt significantly less for Krista. Krista began to walk along the beach, Ymir following beside her. The two didn't say anything. Waves crashing into the shore was the only thing that could be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, next chapter is going to get pretty ugly. 
> 
> OH! Also, I'll be going through the chapters and naming them!!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how this chapter was and if it does well I'll continue this story


End file.
